Payen No Jutsu
by ally2324
Summary: Les ninjas de Konoha vont raporter un drôle de parchemin qui les méneras a un monde inconnu. Se qui ne savaient pas c'est que ce village changera leur vie....Dans ma fic tout les perso sont en couple sauf Gai et ses les couples habituel
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fic!!!!!!

Tatatatatatata!!!!!!!!!!!

Bon…euh…cheese-

Alors je me suis inspirée d'un compte Disney (ben oui il faut bien la trouver quelque par l'inspiration--)

Alors laisser des coms !!!!

Chapitre premier (full original)

???: COUCHE TOI!!!!!

???: Ta dit quoi?

Il se jeta sur elle pour ne pas quel reçoit le katana en pleine face.

???: MAIS BON SANS INO QUAND JE TE DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ÉCOUTE MOI BON SENS!!!

Ino : KYAAAA!!!!!Sasuke est couché sur moi!!!!En pensée et voilà chère rivale, il m'a choisi moi la plus belle, talentueuse, jolie, beauté fatale…

???: Hééééé Hooo!!!!La terre appelle Ino, la terre appelle Ino, répondez Ino.

Inotoujours en pensée : Superbe, sublime, extra, magnifique…

Sasuke : Laisse Naruto elle est en plein dans son délire là….pfffff!!!!

Narutoles yeux pleins d'espoir : Alors ont n'a qua la laissé là et aller manger des ramens en attendant quelle se réveille?

Sasuke : hm

Naruto : alors c'est d'accord **se tournant vers Ino** BON BEN NOUS ON Y VA INO ALORS SALUTTTT!!!

Inoje dois vraiment préciser-- : La poitrine de Pamela, les hanches de Britney, etc.

Sasuke et Naruto regardèrent une dernière fois Ino avant de poursuive leur chemin. Ils avaient jusqu'à ce soir pour rapporter les parchemins à l'Hokage et il faisait déjà très noir. Les deux garçons sont très différents, mais ils font tous deux parties de l'équipe 7. La meilleure équipe de ninja de tout Konoha. Sasuke Uchiwa a les cheveux noirs corbeaux avec des reflets bleus et les yeux du même noir. Naruto au contraire avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus azur. Il avait tous deux 16 ans et était devenu chunin à leur deuxième essai.(ben oui la première fois Orochimaru est venu et a tout saccager--)

Inoen…Bon vous le s'avez déjà : L'esprit de ninja la plus talentueuse et la plus courageuse de tout Konoha. **Sortant de c'est pensée**

Sasuke-kun sa te dit de…Sasuke?...SASUKEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Un peu plus loin

Narutostoppa : Ta pas entendu quelque chose?

Sasuke : Hn

Arrivant au village (ils n'étaient pas loin--) les chunins se dirigent vers le bureau de l'Hokage quand…

???:SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE PETIT CHENAPAN! ICI MÊME SI IL EST ÉCRITS BUFFET À VOLONTER IL FAUT EN PROFITER.

???: Mais je n'étais qua ma vingtième assiette….

???: Galère….Laisse tomber Choji.

Choji : Mais j'ai faim moi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Galère…

???: Yo!

Naruto : Ahhhhh!!!!

Sasuke : pfff….baka

???je me sens ignorer-- : Eh les jeunes on m'envoi pour….

Naruto : Ca va pas d'apparaître comme sa vous voulez que je face une crise cardiaque?

???finalement ils m'avaient remarqué : À matin, je suis allé voir l'Hokage et elle m'a dit quelle voulais vous voir, Naruto,Sasuke et Ino…Où est Ino?

Ino :KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

???:Ha elle est là…

Ino : Vous m'avez laissé toute seule!!! Mais sa ne se fait pas, quelqu'un aurait pu passer et devant mon éblouissante beauté me kidnapper pour me violer!!!

Naruto/Shikamaru/Choji : Alors ya aucun problème.

Ino : QUOI!!!! Sasuke-kun dit quelque chose!!

Sasuke : Hn

Ino : Kakashi-sensei dite quelque chose?

Kakashiles joues roses : Petite coquine (avec le petit geste de la main lol)

Sasuke/Ino/Shikamaru/Choji **en pensée **: Quel pervers!!!

Naruto **a sasuke **: D'après toi qu'est ce qu'il lit?

Sasuke **les joues rouge **:euh…baka!

Naruto ??

Kakashi : N'oubliez pas d'aller porter le parchemin.

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Choji et Shikamaru qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment se rappelèrent que Shino les attendaient sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Shikamaru : Galère…Bon nous y faut qu'on y aille

Choji avec un paquet de Chip sortis de nul part : Ouais…s'lut

Naruto : Ils sont bizarres c'est mecs…

Sasuke : Hn

En effet Shikamaru un gars avec les cheveux noirs attachés en couette derrière sa tête et Choji un mec avec un bonnet sur ses cheveux bruns.

Sasuke : Y faudrait peut-être y aller?

Ino : J'irais où tu veux Sasuke-kun.

Naruto : Allé où?

Sasuke : Baka

Sur ce ils partirent suivis d'Ino qui vantait ces louanges en disant que n'importe quel garçon voudrait sortir avec elle et que plein de gars l'avait déjà invité. Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas trop occupé avec ses souvenirs.

**Sasukeen pensé :Pfff…Ils sont chiants…Que contient ce parchemin?**

Arrivez devant le bureau de l'Hokage, ils la trouvères endormi.

Sasukeeffrayer : Oh non!

Inoeffrayer : Merde!

Naruto : Salut oba-chan.

Tsunade : NARUTO ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA!!!

Un bureau passa à travers la pièce.

Naruto : Aie!

Sasuke : Voilà le parchemin.

Tsunade : Merci…Je vais le faire traduire et je vous dis ce qu'il contient demain à 8h00.

Sasuke/Naruto/Ino : Oui.

Tsunade : Bien…Maintenant sortez.

Finnn!!!!!

Bon je sais ses pas extra, mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez?

Prochain chapitre :l'histoire de Jiraya

LAISSER DES COMS


	2. chapitre 2: L'histoire de Jiraya

Salut!!!!!

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre-

Je sais que mon premier était pas terrible mais les choses devrait commencer sérieusement en se moment

Bonne lecture!!!

L'histoire de Jiraya

Le lendemain matin Naruto se réveilla dans son appartement toujours aussi vide que la veille et un souvenir lui revient.

**Flash back**

**Un petit garçon se réveille le matin dans son appartement vide. Il n'était qu'un gamin, mais il avait déjà une maison,un loyer,une épicerie a payé et les dettes commencent vraiment à se faire sentir. Ce ferait-il renvoyer? Si oui ou irait t'il y na pas de famille…Pas d'amis. Il y a bien un gamin mes qui dit qui voudra de lui? Naruto ôta cette idée de sa tête aujourd'hui il c'était donné le défi de se faire un ami…Il en avait besoin…Il y a ce gamin…Du pont qui pourrait sûrement vouloir devenir sont amis il avait l'air si…Seule. Un peu comme lui finalement. Oui, aujourd'hui il allait aller s'asseoir a coté de lui et il lui parlera c'est décider. Naruto était tellement perdu dans c'est pensée qu'il ne réalisa pas le temps qu'il filait**

**Naruto :mince je vais être en retard!**

**Il prit une tosse et parti en courant pour arriver à temps a l'école quand il la vit enfin au loin il sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un a coté de lui mais nu pas le temps de réaliser qu'il était déjà tombé. Le gamin entendit un rire, Naruto croyait y reconnaître un enfant mais a la place il vit un adulte**

**Homme : Un gamin comme toi ne devrait pas devoir pouvoir allée a l'école**

**Naruto : Je suis désol…Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas le droit!?**

**Homme : Euh…pfff!**

**L'homme parti laissant un gamin perdu sur le trottoir mes avant qu'il puisse penser à ce qui venait de lui arriver, Naruto réalisa qu'il était en retard. Il court le plus vite possible passa par la fenêtre et arriva dans la classe quand la cloche sonna. Il vit alors toutes les filles de la classe réunie autour d'un bureau. Naruto s'approcha et découvrit LUI. Le gamin du pont il fi le tour des filles et au grand étonnement de tout le monde, il s'assit a coté du gamin**

**Fille : Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi?!**

**Naruto : Je suis assis.**

**Fille : Oui mais qui ta permis de t' asseoir là?**

**???Elles m'énervent : Moi**

**Fille : Toi…Sasuke…Mes pourquoi?**

**Sasuke : Parce que**

**flash back**

Oui, ce jour là, il avait parlé pour la première fois a Sasuke et même si avant d'être dans le même équipe il ne s'était reparler, il avait sentit un lien très fort entre eux. Naruto regarda l'horloge 7h58…MERDE!!!! le rendez-vous chez l'hokage

Un peu plus loin

???: Mais que fais se baka!

???en pensée : Ouais, je suis toute seule avec Sasuke-kun et après le merveilleux moment qu'on a passé hier il m'aime j'en suis sur!!!En parole Sasukeeeee-kunnnnn voudrais-tu…

???: SASUKE-KUN!!!! INO-CHAN!!! GOMEN JE N'AIS PAS VU LE TEMPS PASSER.

Sasuke : On est déjà en retard baka!

Ino **en penser** : Et voilà c'est raté.

Sasuke : On y va

Ils partirent tous les trois chez l'Hokage qui, au grand bonheur de tous, ne dormait pas. Mais, il y avait avec elle un drôle de type avec des cheveux en hérisson blanc. Il avait l'air très angoissé.

Naruto : Ero-sennin??? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là?

Ero-sennin --'' : NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA!!!

Naruto :mais pourquoi ??

Ino : Ero-sennin? C'est qui?

Ero-sennin : Je suis Jiraya, le meilleur ninja qui soit…

Tsunade : Jiraya La ferme!!!!

Sasuke : Alors que contient ce parchemin?

Tsunade : Bien il parle d'un village caché qui s'appelle Payen No Kuni.

Ino : Payen No Kuni!!! Mais c'est un village dans un compte pour gamin!!!

Tsunade : Bien justement non…se village existe vraiment.

Sasuke : Mais à par ce bout de papier avons-nous quelque chose qui prouverait que ce village existe vraiment?

Jiraya : Oui moi.

Sasuke/Naruto/Ino : 00

Naruto : Tu es déjà allé Ero-sennin?

Jiraya : ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA!!! Oui j'y suis allé le mois dernier.

Sasuke : Mais si vous êtes allé pourquoi avons-nous besoin du parchemin qui y conduit?

Jiraya : Euh…En fait je mis suis pas rendu…On mis à emmener

**flash Back**

**???: Doton Yomi Numa!!!**

**Un gros marécage fit calé trois personnes habillées d'une drôle de façon. Un de ceux-là avait un pantalon en fourrure d'animaux qui arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux et pas de gilet mais un drôles de tatou en forme d'aigle sur le dos. Le deuxième avait un pantalon long, toujours en peau d'animaux, mais avait un gilet ouvert pour qu'on voie sont tors musclé. Le troisième avait lui aussi un pantalon long, mais n'avait pas de gilet, il avait cependant un drôle de chapeau sur la tête. Jiraya leur donnait entre 15 et 18 ans chacun mais une chose qui les différenciait étaient les bandeaux de ninja qu'il portais au bras ou on voyais la forme de le tête d'un tigre.Les trois ninjas étaient très fort et parlaient à Jiraya dans une langue qui ne comprenait pas se qui n'aidait pas.**

**Homme 1 : Is ut riosc uosn ovria momec ac!!!**

**Il Fit plusieurs signe et réussi a se téléporter en dehors du marécages qui disparu en même temps laissant les deux autres libres.**

**Homme 2 : Li set otrf! Li mm'asue**

**Homme 3 : Auio**

**Il composa des signes et une vingtaines de katana apparaisse a coté de lui.**

**Homme 1 : Hatsu Katana**

**Jiraya : Nimpo, Hari Jizô**

**Les katanas n'arrivent pas a le toucher mais Jiraya pers quand même beaucoup de chakra. Il devait faire vite.**

**Jiraya : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez**

**Homme 2 :adns uleq ngalue aplre it'l noi-nas**

**Homme 3 :el anaficsr**

**Homme 1 :ko**

**Homme 3 :Doton Yomi Numa**

**Jiraya : Quoi mais c'est ma technique!!!**

**Jiraya avait maintenant du marécages jusqu'au cou.**

**Homme 1 :isifsnosn ne**

**L'homme commença à faire les signes d'une technique de feu. Une technique de Sasuke!!! Il faut que je sorte de la, je suis en pleins dans de l'huile!!! Vite une solution si je reçois cette boule de feu en plein sur moi je vais mourir.**

**Homme 2 :goukakyu no justu…**

Fin!!!!!!

Hahahahaha je vous laisse là-

Bientôt l'aventure va bientôt commencer!!!

Traduction des phrases (ils sont en ordre)

Homme 1 : Si tu crois nous avoir comme ça

Homme 2 : Il est fort! Il m'amuse.

Homme 3 : Ouai

Homme 2 : Dans quelle langue parle-t'il oni-san?

Homme 3 : Le Français

Homme 1 : Ok

Homme 1 : Finissons en.

LAISSER DES COMS PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3 la mission

Salut!!!!!

Voilà la suite pour ceux qui la veuille mais ne vous inquiéter pas l'histoire va bientôt commencer

Il faut juste que je fasse le résumé et ensuite sa commence vraiment!!!

Quelqu'un a réussi a lire l'écriture avant que je donne la traduction a la fin?

Pour les équipes il on changer maintenant c'est

Équipe 7 Sasuke/Naruto/Ino

Équipe 9 Shikamaru/Choji/Shino

Equipe12 Lee /Neji/Kiba

Tout le monde dans ma fic va être en couple sauf Gai(j'ai trouver personne pour allé avec lui--)

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

La mission

**L'homme commença a faire les signes d'une technique de feu.Une technique de Sasuke!!! Il faut que je sorte de la je suis en pleins dans de l'huile!!!Vite une solution si je reçois cette boule de feu en plein sur moi je vais mourir**

**Homme 2 :Goukakyu No Justu**…

**Le feu alla directement sur le marécage d'huile qui pris feu aussitôt.Par la douleur Jiraya s'évanoui mais juste avant de tomber dans l'inconscient il entendit une fille crier**

**???:STOPPPPPPPP!!!!!ARRETER TENTEN VITE ÉTEINT LE FEUX!**

**Jiraya ouvris doucement les yeux.Il se trouvait dans une pièce peinte en couleur chaude. Il remarqua aussitôt les bandages un peu partout sur lui et les médicaments a coté de sa tête mais bien vite il fut frapper pas la douleur.Il se rappela du feu et fût surpris de trouver en dessous de c'est bandage aucune trace de brûlure.**

**J'ai peut-être rêvé se dit Jiraya mais quel est cette pièce?**

**Il entendit des voix dans le couloir et par instinct se coucha et fit semblant de dormir.Il reconnu alors la voix de la fille attendu auparavant**

**???:Est-ce que il va s'en sortir?**

**???:J'ai guéri toute c'est blessure alors il ne devrait pas avoir de problème mais il va avoir très mal pendant un moment**

**???:Pourquoi les protecteurs l'ont-ils attaquer ce n'est pas dans leur habitude de frapper sens prévenir ou sens raison**

**???:Ils ont peut-être senti le grand to de chakra en lui et l'on prit pour une menace**

**???:peut-être mais l'Homme aurais du leur dire qu'il ne voulait rien de mal il est pas bête quand même**

**???:Les protecteurs ne parlent pas français**

**???:Sakura peux-tu expliquer a se monsieur ce qu'il c'est passé pour ne pas qu'il est de malentendu**

**Sakura :oui mais il dort Kurenai-Sensai?**

**Kurenai :non il est réveillé**

**Jiraya cru mal il on su qu'il ne dormait pas pourtant il est expert dans la matière(non le best c'est Shika-) bon il fallait mieux ne pas jouer la comédie plus longtemps sa risquerais de les vexer.Quand il ouvrit les yeux se qu'il vit l'étonna.Deux femmes se tenaient devant lui.Il y avait une jeune fille qui devait environ avoir l'âge de Naruto.Elle avait les cheveux rose qui lui arrivait au fesse et les yeux rose.Elle portait un top en peau d'animaux qui finissait en haut du nombril,sans bretelle et une mini jupe ondulé dans le bas en peau d'animal.Une avait une manche sur sont bras droit qui n'étais pas relier a son gilet et elle avait un bandeau frontal avec une tête de tigre dessus en quel avait placer en bandeau.On pouvait aussi voir un dragon sur sont épaule gauche.L'autre fille était plus veille elle devait avoir dans les 22 ans elle avait les cheveux noir qui lui arrivait aussi au fesse et des yeux rouges.Elle portait un top qui commençait en haut des seins et qui finissait en bas des seins(très petit lol).La femme avait aussi une longue jupe fendu sur les coté jusqu'au fesse en peau d'animaux.Sur un bras elle avait une vingtaine de bracelet et sur l'autre une manche qui n'est pas relier a sont top.**

**Jiraya :Qui êtes vous?**

**Kurenai :je m'appelle Kurenai et voici mon élève Sakura**

**Jiraya :et ou je suis**

**Sakura :vous êtes à Payen No Kuni(le titre pour ceux qui savent pas ce que sa veut dire sa signifie les technique de païen)**

**Jirayaétonner :Payen No Kuni!!!!mais c'est le village d'un compte pour enfant**

**Sakura :non ce village existe vraiment puisque vous y vous trouvez en ce moment**

**Jiraya :Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne sais que ce village existe?**

**Kurenai :Quel meilleur façon d'éviter de faire la guerre si personne ne sais ou se trouve votre village?**

**Jiraya :je comprend…Qui était c'est personne?**

**Kurenai :je dois aller faire mon rapport au Tenchokage(c'est pareil qu Hokage) mon élève va vous expliqué.**

**Sakura :Hai Kurenai-Sensai**

**La ninja sorti en s'inclinant**

**Sakura :Quel est votre nom?**

**Jiraya :Jiraya**

**Sakura :Jiraya-Sama je m'excuse de la part de tout mon clan a l'avance pour les blessures côsés par cette bataille**

**Jiraya :ce n'est pas grave…mes qui étais c'est homme?et quel langue parlaient il?**

**Sakura :ce sont les protecteurs de Payen No Kuni ils doivent surveiller la porte pour qu'aucun enemie entre c'est un poste très important**

**Jiraya :Ils sont très fort…mais je n'ais vu aucune porte?**

**Sakura :seule ceux qui savent elle est ou peuvent la voir**

**Jiraya :moi je ne savais pas elle était ou**

**Sakura :vous avez du traîner un peu trop autour de la porte et ils vous on cru enemie**

**Jiraya :Ils ne comprennent pas le Français?**

**Sakura :non ils parlent le Makou…ce qui n'est pas très pratique**

**Jiraya :Le makou?**

**Sakura :une ancienne langue Payenne**

**Jiraya :quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici?  
Sakura :quand vous serez guérir**

**Jiraya :Est-ce que nos village pourrais faire une entende ensemble?**

**Sakura :Ils pourraient mais il faut que vous vous montrez à la hauteur avant**

**Jiraya :À la hauteur?**

**Sakura :la porte change de place toutes les heures pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve mais il existe un parchemin qui permet de savoir a l'avance ou va être la porte.Si vous arrivez a le trouver et que vous battez nos ninja à la porte alors vous serez digne de savoir les secrets de Payen no Kuni**

**Jiraya :Est-ce que je peut faire le tour de la ville**

**Sakura :Je dois dire non…maintenant que vous êtes rétablis vous allez devoir sortir**

**Jiraya :avant j'aurais une question**

**Sakura :oui**

**Jiraya :j'étais trempé dans l'huile et il a mit le feu je devrais être mort ou gravement blesser**

**Sakura :ce sont les techniques de guérison de Payen No Kuni**

**Jiraya :Daccord**

**Sakura :Gomen Jiraya-sama je vais devoir vous assommez pour ne pas que vous voyez**

**Jiraya :je le respecte**

**Il se leva et ce mi devant elle.Elle s'inclina en disant désolé mais juste avant qu'il l'assomme il demanda**

**Jiraya :pourquoi m'avez vous sauvez?**

**Sakura :Parce que vous êtes un des trois sannins légendaires**

**Il resta surpris.Elle le connaissait?Mais avant qu'il puisse penssé plus il sombra dans l'inconscient.**

**Jiraya se réveilla dans une plaine tout près de Konoha.Il se leva et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de l'hokage**

**Fin du Flash Back**

Tout le monde resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Tsunade brisa le silence

Tsunade :équipes 7 ,9,12 et leur sensei plus Jiraya vous êtes convoquer a cette mission veuillez avertir les autres et rendez-vous a la porte dans 2 heure

Ino/Naruto/Sasuke/Jiraya :oui Hokage-sama

Il partirent tous de leur côté.

Fin!!!!

Voilà mon troisième chapitre-

Enfin le flash Back est fini je trouvais sa long….

Dite moi avez-vous été étonner de savoir que c'étais Sakura?

Prochain chapitre :euh…On verra

LAISSER DES COMS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 La quête pour le trésor

Salut!!!!

Ont m'a parlé de ma syntaxe alors je vais essayé de faire attention-

Moi j'aime les coms et je trouve que je n'en reçois pas assez j'ai des suivies des favoris mais pas beaucoup de com

Bon ben voilà le 4 chapitre bonne lecture et pensée au com

4 chapitre

La quête pour le trésor

???:Yo!

Les trois garçons regardèrent le nouvel arrivant

???:Galère…Que voulez-vous Kakashi-sensai?

Kakashi :Il a l'Hokage qui nous donnes une mission et ils fallaient qu'Ont ce réunissent devant la porte de Konoha il y a 1 heure…

???:Il y a une heure!!!Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu nous le dire plus tôt?

Kakashi :Hé bien...Choji …il y avait cette vielle femme qui revenait de l'épicerie….avec c'est course et…

Choji :À manger!!!Tu as entendu Shikamaru?

Shikamaru :Galère…

???:Quelle est cette mission?

Kakashi :Tes là Shino! Je t'avais pas remarquer…

Shino :hn

POV KAKASHI

Shino un type bizarre qui a un grand imperméable qui cache tout son corps sauf c'est yeux qui eux sont voilés derrière des lunettes.Il a les cheveux brun et est dans l'équipe 9 avec

Shikamaru et Choji.

FIN DU POV KAKASHI

Kakashi :ils vont vous le dire en route

Shikamaru :Galère…Qui vient?

Kakashi :euh…Toi,Choji,Shino,Ino,Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba, Lee, Neji,Asuma,Gai,Jiraya et moi

Shikamaru :Galère…Tout le monde finalement

Kakashi :ben…Oui

Shino :ils faudraient y allés ou va être en retard

Kakashi :on est déjà en retard…C'est une longue mission alors apportez beaucoup de vêtement

Shino/Shikamaru/Choji :ok

???:Mais où sont il?

???:Ah!!! Ils doivent être retenu par la flamme de la jeunesse

???:pffff

???:Sasuke ne te moque pas de la flamme de la jeunesse!!!

Sasuke :hn

???:Ramen au porc, ramen au poulet….je crois que j'ai tout

???:On s'en fiche

???:Neji les vives sont important

Neji :hn

???:Sasukeeeeeee

Sasuke :quoi Ino?

Ino :On peut les plantés là et allez se promener

Sasuke :non

Ino :mais..pourquoi

Sasuke :parce que…Naruto tu fais quoi?

Naruto :je fais bouillir de l'eau

???:On ne doit pas faire sa la ca va gâcher ton repas du midi

???:Laisse Lee c'est la Flamme de la Jeunesse

Lee :Mais Gai-sensai…

Gai :tu peux en prendre toi aussi

Naruto :quoi!personne ne touche à mes ramens compris?Kiba tu fais quoi…

Kiba :J'apprends à Akamaru à danser la salsa

Tous :--''

???:Yo les jeunes

Naruto/Ino :vous êtes en retard Kakashi!

Kakashi :peut-être mais je suis pas le seule

POV NARUTO

Naruto regarda autour de lui c'est vrai ils y avaient

Sasuke ,Ino,Neji un type froid qui a les yeux blancs et les cheveux noir,Kiba un type au cheveux brun qui traîne toujours sont chien Akamaru,Lee un gars avec des énormes sourcils une coupe en bol et sont prof Gai qui est pareil mais en plus poilu.Donc il manquait encore Shino, Shikamaru, Choji et Asuma qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard

POV SASUKE

Mais où son donc c'est baka! Ils vont nous faire raté la mission.

???:Gomen,mais quelqu'un il regarda Kakashi qui lui ne leva même pas les yeux de sont livre ne nous a pas prévenu

Naruto :C'est pas grave j'ai juste us le temps de manger mais ramen Shika

Shikamaru :Galère…Choji arrête de manger!

Choji :Mais je suis en pleine croissance il faut que je mange…pas vrai Shino

Shino : ………

???:Je suis là

Shikamaru :ou étiez-vous Asuma-sensai?

Asuma :quelque part

À ce qu'ils m'ennuient…Je me demande si cette ville existe vraiment ou est-ce que Jiraya n'a tout simplement pas rêver…parlant de lui ou est il?

Sasuke :Quelqu'un a vu Jiraya?

Tous :non

Sasuke :pfff

Il u alors une grande explosion et Jiraya-Sama apparu au milieu…il faut vraiment que j'apprenne cette technique

Sasukeagacer :On peut y aller maintenant?

Asuma/Jiraya/Kakashi/Gai :oui

POV NORMAL

Naruto :Ero-Sennin que contient ce parchemin

Jiraya :Ne m'appelle pas comme ça

Naruto :D'accord Ero-Sennin…alors il y a quoi dans ce parchemin?

Jiraya :La porte de Payen No Kuni suit un ordre chronologique

Naruto :chronologi…??

Jiraya :elle suit un ordre

Naruto :On lui donne des ordres?On peut donner un ordre à une porte?

Jirayaen pensé :toujours aussi stupide…tout hautL'ordre des choses…tu fais tes devoirs dans l'ordre…tu fais tes quêtes dans l'ordre..

Naruto :…..Ahhhh!d'accord cette ordre là…

Sasuke/Neji :baka

Naruto :quoi! Moi baka…Moi Naruto le prochain Hokage de Konoha le ninja le plus fort de ce village…

Jirayaagacé :Comme je disais la porte suit un ordre précis alors si on se fit à la date,l'heure et l'endroit ou je les trouvés elle devrait maintenant ce situer a Kosu No Kuni(totalement inventé) dans deux semaines

Sasuke :et si elle est pas là?

Jiraya :Je sais quel est là

Jiraya avait dit sa d'un ton tellement autoritaire que personnes n'avait osé ajouter quelque chose.Ils marchèrent pendant encore plusieurs heure avant de s'arrêter à un endroit pour dormir.

Asuma(il a rien dit encore) :Naruto,Shino et Kiba allé pêcher du poissons

Sasuke :ont risquent de ne rien manger se soir

Asumaignorant la remarque de Sasuke :Sasuke,Neji,Lee monter les tentes

Sasuke/Neji :hn

Lee :D'accord Sensai et si je réussi pas je ferais 1345 redressement assis

Asuma :ok…Shikamaru, Choji et Ino aller chercher du bois

Shikamaru :Galère…

Choji :miam

Ino **en pensée **:pourquoi est-ce que je suis pas avec Sasuke!!!!

Kiba :vous allez faire quoi Sensai?

Kakashi :absolument rien

Ino :quoi mais s'est pas juste moi je suis une pauvre petite fille qui dois travailler et vous les adultes vous ne faîtes rien

Kakashi :Euh…oui

Tout le monde parti à sa tâche et quand ils reviennent les Sensai décidèrent des tours de garde. Ce qui tomba comme ceci

Shikamaru/Choji/Ino/Sasuke

Shino/Neji/Asuma /Naruto

Kiba/Lee/Gai/Kakashi

Et à sont plus grand bonheur Jiraya ne ferait pas le garde.Après avoir mangé le premier tour de garde commença

Shikamaru :Galère…ZZZZzzzzzz

Choji :miam

Ino :Sasukkkkeeeeeeeee!!

Sasukeen pensée :je déteste quand elle prend cette voixtout hauthn

Ino :sa te dirait qu'on aille prendre un bain à la rivière ou les gars ont pêché tantôt

Sasuke :non

Ino :mais…

Sasuke :Ino la ferme!

Ino :èé

Deuxième tour de garde

Shino :attrapent tout les insecte qui lui tombe sous la main

Neji :……..

Asuma :…….

Narutoen pensée :pourquoi je suis placé avec des gars qui ne parlent jamais….

(euh…passons)Troisième Groupe

Kiba :Vas y Akamaru tu peux touché cette mouche avec ta pisse!!!

Tous :--''

Lee :Gai-Sensai je suis tombé et j'ai mal!!!!

Gai :ce n'est rien Lee après tout se sont les dangers de la Jeunesse

Lee :Gai-Sensai

Gai :Lee

Lee :Gai-sensai

Les étoiles dans les yeux et un soleil couchant derrière.

Tous :--''

Kakashiavec sont live :Hi hi hi hi!(comment il fait pour lire il fait noir!!!)

Deux semaines plus tard ils arrivent enfin devant la place où est situé le portail

Shikamaru :je vois rien

Tous :moi aussi

Shino :Comment on fait pour savoir si c'est vraiment là

Jiraya :on va bientôt le savoir

???: li a rpti omin ed mpets ueq ej yrocisa

???:amsi ectet soif li va urormi…..

Fin!!!!

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres-

Je suis fière de moi et j'espère que vous l'aimerez

Dans le chapitre 3 j'ai écrit que Sakura a les cheveux rose et les yeux rose!!! Désoler pour mon erreur

Traduction

???:Il a pris moin de temps que je croyais

???:Mais cette fois il va mourir

Laisser des coms!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Le combat pour le pays

Salut!!!!

Alors vous l'avez aimé mon dernier chapitre?

Ce chapitre est un combat et c'est mon premier alors il se peut qu'il ne soit pas terrible mais je vais faire un effort-

Bonne Lecture

Réponse au com

Siami : Merci pour ton com je sais que mes trucs ne sont des fois pas claire mais j'espère que je me suis améliorer dans se chapitre.

Elder-sensei : Merci ton com ma fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu vas aimer se chapitre. J'étais sur le bord d'arrêter d'écrire, mais tu m'as donné envi de continuer. Alors ce chapitre, je les écrit pour toi et j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Chapitre 5

Le combat pour le pays

???:li a rpti omin ed mpets ueq ej yrocisa

???:amsi ectet soif li av urormi

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?

Neji : Tu n'as rien écouté de l'histoire Baka! Ils parlent le Makou.

Homme 1 : Noi-asn li a idt ortne ngaleu.

Homme 3 : Outns el!

Jiraya : Il faut les battre pour pouvoir entrer dans le village

Tous : Ok

POV SHINO

Ils ont l'air très puissants. Il faut que je me méfie du deuxième parce que s'il contrôle le feu il peut facilement brûler mes insectes.

POV SASUKE

Je ne peux rien contre le deuxième parce que s'il contrôle le feu, j'aurais de la difficulté à le blesser. Le troisième copie toute les techniques donc je ne dois pas montré mes technique plus d'une fois et je ne peux pas montrer mes jutsus les plus fort. Le premier n'a montré aucune de ses techniques, mais il n'a pas l'air faible, il faut que je m'en méfie.

POV NARUTO

Ils sont tous faible, je vais les battrent en un coup et je vais pouvoir entré dans le village! (Note du bêta : C'est beau de rêvé P.s je suis la sœur de melo donc je peux laisser des notes)

POV SHIKAMARU

Galère s'est chiant… Bon le premier a l'air un peu plus bagarreur que les autres donc si je le provoque, il devrait perdre son sang froid. Le deuxième a l'air du même niveau que Kakashi et je vois dans ses yeux une horrible envie de sang. Le troisième est beaucoup trop fort pour moi, il peut copier toutes mes techniques alors il ne faut pas que j'utilise mes jutsus.

POV GAI

Ils sont tous les trois très fort, mais peut-être qu'avec ma pose de mec cool ils ne nous attaqueront pas. (Note du bêta : C'est beau de rêvé)

POV KAKASHI

Le premier et le deuxième n'on pas l'air si fort, mais je crois être le seul avec mon sharingan et mon niveau qui peut battre le troisième. Je vais laisser les deux autres aux jeunes.

POV CHOJI

Les trois sont beaucoup trop fort pour moi je vais rester derrière…

POV INO

Je peux pénétrer l'esprit d'une des personnes quand ils seront immobilisés, mais avant ça je ne pourrais rien faire. Va si Sasuke-kun tu es le meilleur!!!

POV ASUMA

Je peux facilement éviter le feu donc je vais m'occuper du deuxième…

POV NEJI

Je peux battre les trois car même si le troisième copie les techniques, il ne pourra jamais copier mon Byakugan.

POV LEE

Je vais réussir à battre le premier sinon je ferais 1500 pompes et si je n'y arrive pas je ferais 200 fois le tour de Konoha.

POV KIBA

Je peux facilement battre le premier parce que si ses attaques ne sont que des lancés d'armes, je peux les évités facilement.

POV NORMAL

Kakashi prit place devant le troisième homme et releva son bandeau laissant apparaître son Sharingan. Asuma lui se plaça devant le deuxième tout comme Gai.

Gai : Les jeunes occupez-vous de l'autre homme.

Chunin : Ok!

Homme 1 : utos es epitt nmdoe upro imo? erilemluxev

Choji : Inutile de parler de toute façon, on ne comprend rien…

Shikamaru : Je comprends! Dans leurs langue, ils mélange les lettres de la notre!…kbaa

Homme :oti!!!!

L'homme s'élança sur Shikamaru en lui envoyant un Katana en pleine face que celui-ci l'évita facilement.

Shikamaruen pensé : C'est bien ça, il est comme Naruto, il réagit aux insultes…

Naruto : Kage Bunshin No Justu!

Une dizaine de clones apparurent et foncèrent tout droit vers l'homme. Le premier Naruto lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et le fit rebondir l'homme plus loin puis dans un nuage de fumée se fit fait remplacer pas un chien.

Naruto : Un chien!?

Neji : Byakugan!!!...Je ne le vois pas!

Lee : Quoi! mais il ne peut pas être parti très loin cette technique ne peut l'envoyer qu'a quelques mètres!!

???: Ici.

Tous regardèrent en haut de leurs tête. L'homme sortait de nul part et au passage assomma Choji, Kiba et Ino.

Homme 1 : Trois de moins plus que 6!

Shikamaru : Vous parlez notre langue?!

Homme 1 : Je vous entends parler depuis tantôt. J'ai fini par apprendre.

Sasuke(il a rien dit depuis tantôt) : Sharingan!!!

Homme 1 : Voilà finalement le dernier Uchiwa… Tu as l'air bien faible!

Sasuke : Katon Ryuuka No jutsu(feu du dragon)

Un souffle de feu en forme de dragon apparu et fonça droit sur l'homme.

Homme : Protection!!!

Une bulle bleue apparue autour de lui et le fit dévier vers Lee qui trop surpris, le prix de plein fouet.

Homme 1 : Voilà plus que 5!

Naruto : Gros Sourcil!!!

Il couru jusqu'à Rock Lee qui respirait encore, mais était gravement blessé

Naruto : Toi le drôle de type habillé en peau d'animaux (voir chapitre 2) maintenant ça se joue entre toi et moi.

Ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien, le combat vient à peine de commencer et il y avait déjà 4 chûnins qui étaient hors-jeu.

Homme 3 : Il a peut-être pas l'air très fort, mais mieux vaut ne pas le provoquer parce qu'il peut devenir très fort.

Kakashi : Pourquoi sait-il transformé en chien?

Homme 3 : Il a dû voir le chien du gamin et sa lui a donné l'idée.

Kakashi : Vous êtes frères?

Homme 3 : Oui ça pose un problème?

Kakashi : Non, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous protégez cette porte?

Homme 3 : Cela ne vous regarde pas… Mais si vous voulez vraiment le savoir c'est un travail transmit héréditaire.

Kakashi : Soit… Vous pouvez vraiment copier toutes les techniques?

Homme 3 : Commençons…

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il sortit un katana et s'élança vers Kakashi qui évita le coup et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de son ennemi suivi d'un coup de katana dans l'épaule.

L'homme disparu et à la place un tronc d'arbre apparu.

Kakashien pensée : Réfléchis, réfléchis… Derrière.

L'homme apparu derrière Kakashi qui eut juste le temps d'éviter le coup de pied, mais eu le coup de katana directement dans l'épaule.

Homme 3 : Tu vois, je peux vraiment copier TOUTES les techniques.

Kakashi : Alors je ferrais mieux de te tuer maintenant!

Son copiage n'était pas comme le Sharingan, il ne pouvait pas voir la technique d'une personne avant qu'elle l'ai faite, il ne peut que la copier après l'avoir vu une fois. Il devait faire vite.

Kakashi : Chidori!!!!

Homme 3 : Quel est cette technique?!

Il était distrait, il devait attaquer maintenant!

Kakashi s'élança sur l'homme qui ne vu rien venir et reçu le coup dans le ventre. Il s'écroula au sol gisant. Kakashi rabaissa son bandeau sur son œil et lança :

Kakashi : Alors va y copie la, ma technique!!!

Gai : Kakashi a gagné ça ne m'étonne pas

Asuma : Gai derrière toi!

Il eu juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas recevoir le coup de pied que lui lançait l'homme.

Homme 2 en pensée : Oni-san a perdu!!! Il faut vite que je me débarrasse de ces ninja tout haut Goukakyu No Jutsu (boule de feu)

Une énorme boule de feu fonça droit vers Asuma qui l'évita très facilement.

Asuma : Je suis un expert pour éviter les attaques de feu alors elle ne seront d'aucune utilité face à moi!

Homme 2 : Kuso!

Asuma : Maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions. Où as-tu appris les techniques du clan Uchiwa?

Homme 2 : Je suis moitié Uchiwa donc je peux me servir de leur technique mais puisque je ne suis pas un Uchiwa de sang pur je ne peux utiliser le Sharingan.

Gai : Mais c'est impossible!

Asuma : Donc les deux autres là-bas le sont aussi?

Homme 2 : Non.

Asuma : Mais vous êtes bien frère?

Homme 2 : Oui

Gai : Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas Uchiwa?

Homme 2 : Parce que...

Cette phrase mit fin à la discussions. Dans un dernier effort, l'homme s'élança sur les deux ninjas avec des katanas pour les tuer, mais les deux l'évitèrent.

Gai : Jinen No Rûru-la loi des 100 coups!!

Gai frappa l'homme 100 fois de suite. Il ne put les éviter et tomba au sol trop blessé pour continuer le combat.

Gaien pleure : J'ai réussi

Asuma : --'

Kakashiqui regardait au loin : --''

Naruto : Tajyuu Kage Bunshin!

Des milliers de clones de Naruto apparurent.

Sasuke/Neji/Shino/Shikamaruen pensée : Wow…

Naurto : Uzumaki Naruto ninposho : les chroniques de Naruto!!!

Tous les clones foncèrent sur l'homme pour lui faire subir une pluie de coups qui l'envoyèrent dans les airs. Puis ils le ramenèrent sur terre avec des milliers de coups de poing. L'homme atterri au sol et ne pu se relever tellement il était blessé. Les senseis arrivèrent et à se moment Jiraya entendu une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu avant

???: Vous avez réussi Jiraya-sama!!! J'étais sûr que vous y parviendriez. Vous êtes maintenant digne de créer une entente avec Payen No Kuni!

Fin!!!!!!!!!

Alors vous avez trouvé comment mon premier combat?

Moi je suis fière de moi.

Traductions

Homme 1 : Oni-san il a dit notre langue.

Homme 3 : Tuons le!

Homme 1 : Tous se petit monde pour moi? Merveilleux.

Shikamaru : Baka

Homme 1 : Toi

LAISSER DES COMS!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Payen no Kuni

Salut!!!!!

Je vais enfin pouvoir commencer les chapitres avec les Payens(ouai!!!!)

Euh... C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6

Payen No kuni

???: Vous avez réussi Jiraya-sama!!! J'étais sûr que vous y parviendriez. Vous êtes maintenant digne de créer une entente avec Payen No Kuni!

Jiraya : Sakura-san

Sakura : Qui sont vos amis?

Jiraya : Les genins de Konoha, Naruto…

Naruto : Salut

Jiraya : Sasuke…

Sasuke : Hn

Jiraya : Neji et Shino…

Neji/Shino : …

Jiraya : Shikamaru…

Shikamaru : Galère…Une fille…

Jiraya : Choji, Kiba, Lee et Ino...

Choji/Kiba/Lee : Salut.

Inoen pensé : Mais c'est qui cette fille au drôle de vêtement?!

Jiraya : Voici les junins Kakashi, Gai et Asuma

Kakashi/Asuma : Bonjour.

Gai : Voilà une belle jeune fille qui a grandi avec la fleur de la jeunesse!

Tous : --''

Sakuraen pensé : Gai est le père de Lee? On dirait que Gai à pleurer…

Neji : On ne voit toujours pas la porte…

Sakura : Il faut que je la fasse apparaître et ensuite vous pourrez toujours la voir.

Sakura ôta de son coup un collier en forme de clé. (originalité!!!) Elle prononça quelques paroles indéchiffrable et devant les yeux des ninjas, une porte d'environ 10 mètres de haut et 5 mètres de large apparue devant leurs yeux.(et il l'on pas vu avant --)

Naruto : Mais… elle est énorme Sakura-chan!!!!

Sakura : Je sais, mais c'est pratique comme ça ont la voit de loin.

Kakashi : On entrent?

Sakura : On dois attendre le signal.

Tous : Le signal?

Sakura : Oui.

POV SAKURA

Je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde. Il en a plusieurs qui on l'air taciturne et d'autre au contraire qui on l'air plein de vie. Tien, un des deux jumeaux vient me voir.

Lee : Sakura-san

Sakura :Euh…Lee c'est ça?

Lee : Exact! Se tournant vers Gai VOUS AVEZ VU GAI-SENSEI, ELLE SE SOUVIENT DE MON NOM!!! Il leva le pouce et fit la pose du mec cool

Gai : C'EST BIEN PARTI CONTINUE!!!Sourire épais

Tous : --''

Sakura : De quoi il parle…

Lee : Sakura-san vous avez vu comment j'ai battu le plus jeune des hommes?

Sakura : Vous n'étiez pas dans les trois qui se sont fait assommer?

Lee : Non Sakura-san, je me suis fait assommez par la technique de Sasuke.

Je regarda dans le direction que pointait Lee et vit le taciturne. Qu'il est beau!!!

Sakura : Lee est-ce que tu le connais bien Sasuke?

Lee : Un peu pourquoi?

Sakura : Tu me le présente?

Lee : Oui (Lee tu es stupide) SASUKE VIENT ICI!!!

Le taciturne c'est levé et avança dans notre direction !!!

TOUTOUTOUTOU (son de trompette… essayer de l'imagination)

Sakura : Zut! Bon tout le monde vous allez devoir me suivre et lorsque nous serons dans le village, ne me quittez plus des yeux et faites comme moi d'accord?

Tous : D'accord.

POV NORMAL

La porte s'entrouvrit et des ninjas médecins arrivèrent avec 7 brancards(ya les ninjas qui se sont fait assommer, Lee qui même si y bouge est à moitié brûler et les trois hommes) Les ninjas demandèrent aux personne qui on été blessés de se coucher sur les brancard pour qu'on les amènent a l'hôpital. Trois autres prirent les gardiens. Puis ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Naruto : OÙ SONT ILS PASSÉS!!!!

Sakura : Ils sont partis a l'hôpital, ils vont nous rejoindre au bureau de l'Tenchokage dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Kakashi : Ils seront guéris en 15 min???

Sakura : Je sais c'est long mais aujourd'hui il y a les préparatifs pour la fête de demain et la plupart des médecins ne travaillent pas.

Tous(sauf Sakura) : oO

Sakura : Bon suivez moi.

Tout le monde se mit derrière elle et quand Sakura ouvrit la porte une lumière éblouissante rendit tout le monde aveugle pendant quelques secondes. Quand leur vision revint, un spectacle éblouissant s'offrit à eux. Des centaines de gens s'amusaient et rigolaient, les enfants courraient dans tous les sens mais ce qui était d'étrange c'était les maisons. Elle était toutes faite en peau d'animaux, Branche, Boue séchée, Etc. Tout ce qui était naturel finalement. Les habitants étaient tous habillés en peau d'animaux et avaient le teint basaner par le soleil qui avait l'air plus chaud ici que à une autre place. Les gens avaient l'air en paix et heureux.

Sakura : Les amis, bienvenues à Payen No Jutsu.

Tous (même les taciturnes) : Wow.

Sakura : Venez.

Tous la suivrent sans un mot trop occupés à regarder les maisons, les marchands, les gens qui pratiquaient les armes…

Sakura en pensé : On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'il entre dans un village.

La ninja poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à une tente plus grande que les autres.

Sakura : Voici le bureau de Tenchokage

Les ninjas de Konoha pénétrèrent dans le bureau peint de couleur chaude où, sur les murs, on pouvait voir une dizaine de portraits de différente personne.

Jiraya en pensée : Ça doit être les derniers Tenchokages.

???: Bonjour Sakura qui sont c'est personnes?

Sakura : Tenchokage-Sama ce sont les ninjas de Konoha qui sont ici pour une entente de paix.

Tenchokage(euh…je sais pas comment je vais l'appeler alors pou le moment ya pas de nom ) : Bonjours vous pouvez vous assoires

Ils s'exécutèrent

Kakashi : Tenchokage-Sama pourquoi protéger vous autant votre village?

Tenchokage : Vous venez d'arriver et vous jouer déjà les curieux!

Kakashi : Gomen.

Tenchokage : Je ne vous en veux pas, mais vous venez à peine d'arriver, mes ninjas vont vous escorter à votre chambre, vos amis arrivent justement, pour plus de sécurité, vous allez loger chez un ninja attitré pour votre sécurité et la notre.

Jiraya : D'accord.

Tenchokage : Sakura.

Sakura : Oui?

Tenchokage : Va les porter chez des ninjas et explique leur la situation.

Sakura : Hai!! Si vous voulez bien me suive.

Ils sortirent de la tente en s'inclinent devant le Tenchokage.

POV SAKURA

Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'eux? Le taciturne va dormir chez moi ça c'est sûr mais les autres? Voyons voir Lee-Kun et un peu exiter et toujours heureux alors je vais l'emmener chez… Sachiko

Sakura : Suivez-moi… Sachiko tu es là?

POV NORMAL

Une jeune fille sortie de la tente ou Sakura c'était arrêter. Ladite Sachiko avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendait dans le milieu du dos et des yeux de chat mauve. Elle portait un gilet à manche courte qui laissait voir son ventre une plante était brodé en fil à l'avant de son T-shirt. Sachiko portait un pantalon taille base et portait son bandeau frontal en ceinture. On pouvait voir sur son poignet un tatouage de fleur. Sakura lui raconta rapidement ce qui se passait et la fille accepta.

Sakura : Lee-kun veux-tu bien passer ton séjour chez Sachiko?

Lee : Oui Sakura-San ( de toute façon y'a pas vraiment le choix --')

Sachiko : Allo Lee-san

Lee : Salut Sachiko-San

Sachiko : Pas de san je trouve que sa me rend vielle.

Le groupe parti laissant deux personne en train de se connaître. Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une autre maison

Sakura : Mariko-sensei

Mariko : Sakura! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Mariko avait les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au l'épaule. Ces yeux étaient roses et elle devait avoir dans les vingt-six ans. Elle portait un gilet simple à manche courte et un pantalon long en peau d'animaux. Sakura raconta toute l'histoire et Mariko accepta d'héberger un des ninjas.

Sakura : Alors… Gai-san voulez-vous loger chez Mariko-Sensei?

Gai : Pourquoi pas.

Mariko : Vous êtes vous aussi sensei?

Gai : Oui, mes élèves sont Neji et Kiba ici présent et un autre qui s'appelle Lee

Mariko : D'accord.

Sakura : Bon ben au revoir

Ils partirent laissant les adultes en pleine conversation sur leurs élèves. Bientôt ils virent une tente qui était de couleur plus vive que les autres.

Sakura : Akemi-sensei?

Akemi : Ah Sakura! Mais qui sont est toute cette population derrière toi?

Sakura raconta toute l'histoire pendant que les ninjas l'observait. Elle devait avoir 22 ans, elle avait les cheveux blond doré par le soleil et les yeux vert. Akemi était d'une immense beauté. Pour ne rien gâcher, elle portait une robe légère qui finissait un peu en bas des fesses et qui s'attachait dans le cou. Elle portait son bandeau frontal sur son bras droit et des bracelets à sa cheville gauche.

Akemi : D'accord j'en prend un, mais je choisi

Sakura : Euh… D'accord

La jeune adulte passa son regard sur les garçons et semblait les juger un après l'autre puis sont regarde s'arrêta sur…

Akemi : Je veux lui!!!!

Sakura : D'accord il s'appelle Kakashi.

Akemi : Il est trop chou!!!

Tous : --''

Sakura : bon ben… Au revoir.

Ils partirent laissant un Kakashi désespérer et une Akemi toute contente. Ils marchèrent un moment puis s'arrêtèrent de nouveau.

Sakura : Usagi-Chan?

Usagi : Sakura!!! Devine quoi? Il a Zorro qui a…

Sakura : Usagi je suis désolé, mais je suis en mission pour le Techokage peux-tu en héberger un?

Usagi : Pourquoi pas

La jeune fille avait les cheveux brun pâle qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle portait un top très court qui commençait un peu en bas des seins et s'attachait dans le coup. Pour aller avec, elle était vêtue de pantalon très court en peau d'animal. Pour assortir le tout, elle avait trois bracelets sur le bras droit et son bandeau frontal sur une jambe. Sur la jambe libre était tatoué un singe.

Sakura : Bien je crois que tu t'entendrais bien avec Kiba-chan

Kiba : D'accord mais j'espère que tu acceptes les chiens?

Usagi : Seulement si tu acceptes les singes

Tous : Ils sont faits pour s'entendre --''

Les jeunes reprirent leur route pour s'arrêter quelques maisons(ou tente) plus loin.

Sakura : Hinata-chan?

Hinata : Bonjour Sakura-chan.

Sakura : Tu voudrais bien qu'un de ceux-là dorme chez toi?

Hinata passa tout de suite au rouge en regardant les ninjas qui étaient pratiquement tous des gars ( sauf Ino). La jeune fille avait les cheveux noirs au reflet bleu qui lui arrivait aux fesses et des yeux blancs. Elle portait une robe simple en peau d'animaux avec des manches trois-quarts qui finissait en haut des genoux. Elle avait de tatouer un lion sur sa cheville.

Sakura : Euh…Pourquoi pas Naruto-Kun?

Naruot : D'accord!!! Dit Hinata, il a des ramens ici?

Hinata : Des ramens? C'est quoi?

Naruto : oO **tombe dans les pommes**

Hinata : Naruto-san?

Tous : --'' Pas grave sa va passé.

Sakura : Euh… bon continuons…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une maison très proche de l'eau.

Sakura : Tenten-chan

Tenten : Ici!!

Ils allèrent où la voix les menait et ils trouvèrent une fille en train de pêcher. Elle avait les cheveux brun remonté en macaron avec deux mèches qui lui retombait sur le visage et les yeux les yeux noisette. Tenten portait un gilet à une manche en peau d'animaux et une mini-jupe du même tissu. Pour assortir le tout, elle portait trois bracelet sur le bras sans manche et un tatouage de dauphins sur l'avant-bras.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura-chan?

Sakura : Je suis écoeuré de raconté donc la personne qui logera chez toi te le racontera.

Tenten : Si je comprends bien je n'es pas le choix --''

Sakura : Exact donc tu vas cohabiter avec… Neji

Tenten : Bonjour

Neji : Jour'

Tenten en pensé : pas très bavard tout haut Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend pêche si tu veux mangé quelque chose se soir!!!

Neji s'exécuta et les autres repartirent. Ils virent bientôt une tente qui… Flottait!!!

Sakura : Temari-chan?

Temari : Sakura-chan… méfiante Qui c'est?

Sakura : Ce sont des ninjas de Konaha et le Techokage voudrait que tu en héberge un chez toi

Temari, une fille qui avait l'air plus vielle que Sakura s'avança et les regarda méchamment. Elle avait les cheveux blonds en 4 couettes avec deux mèches rebelle et les yeux noirs. Elle portait un top en peau d'animaux avec des bretelles et qui finit en haut du nombril. Pour assortir le tout une paire de pantalon long et un tatouage de hibou dans le bas de son dos.

Temari : Pfff… d'accord

Sakura : euh… Alors Shikamaru?

Shikamaru : Galère… Une fille

Temari : T'a quoi contre les filles?!

La dispute éclata et nos amis s'éloignèrent ne voulant pas être pris dans la chicane. Plus loin ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison qui avait l'air très accueillante.

Sakura : Kurenai?

Kurenai : Sakura?... Jiraya-San

Jiraya : Bonjour Kurenai-san sa fessait longtemps

Kurenai : Oui… Alors je devine que tu veux que j'en héberge?

Sakura : Oui et si tu peux héberger Jiraya-san vu que tu le connais déjà et Asuma-san sa me rendrait servi.

Kurenai : Pourquoi pas.

Les cinq chunins s'éloignèrent laissant les présentations des adultes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison qui ressemblait à une ruche.

Sakura : Aino-chan?

Aino : Sakura

Sakura : Voudrais-tu héberger Shino?

Aino : Pourquoi pas

Shino la détailla, elle avait les cheveux châtains attaché en deux couettes se qui lui donnait un air d'enfant et des yeux bleu ciel. Elle portait un top à manche courte en peau d'animaux qui arrivait en bas des seins. Pour assortir Aino portait une jupe style paréo et son bandeau frontal comme élastique pour ses couette. Comme décoration finale elle avait un tatouage de libellule sur la hanche. Les quatre chûnins s'éloignèrent laissant deux ados qui ne disait pas un mot derrière. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison qui n'avait pas l'air très ordonné.

Sakura : Sai-kun?

Sai : Ma jolie Sakura que me vos le plaisir de ta visite?

Sakura : Je voudrais que tu héberge Ino-San

Sai : Mais oui comment puis-je refuser une créature de rêve.

Ino : Oui, comment pourrait-il faire ça?

Sakura -- : Ouais…

Les trois derniers partirent en entendant Ino vanter ses plus grandes qualités. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une petite maison d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur.

Sakura : Tori-san.

Tori : oui?

Une jeune fille sortie de la maison, elle avait les cheveux brun foncé qui était tous rassembler d'un coté et des yeux rouges. Tori portait un gilet à manche longue et une minijupe. Tout était assorti au bandeau frontal qui retenait ses cheveux.

Sakura : Tu ne voudrais pas que Choji habite chez toi quelque temps?

Tori : Justement je suis en train de faire à manger alors…

Choji : À manger!!!

Il couru aussi vite qu'il pu vers la maison.

Sakura : T'es sûr que sa te dérange pas?

Tori **rire **: Non ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-chan

Les deux derniers partirent en silence jusqu'à l'une maison plutôt grande.

Sakura : Voilà euh…Tu vas habité chez moi

Sasuke : Hn…

Sakuraen pensé : Il est pas très bavard…

Fin!!!!

Vous en avez pensé quoi?

Là tout mes personnages sont arriver alors l'histoire va peut-être plus débuter aux prochains chapitres

LAISSER DES COMS!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Les payennes

Salut!!!!

Alors mon dernier chapitre, vous l'avez aimé?

Là je vais passer de personne en personne dans tout le chapitre alors suivez--

Chapitre 7

Les payennes….Quel drôle de fille!!!!

Kakashi et Akemi

Akemi : Tes méchants!!!

Kakashi : Pourquoi?

Akemi : Parce que je suis sûr que t'es pas venu simplement pour l'entente de paix!!!

Kakashi : Ben… Je voulais aussi savoir comment c'était.

Akemi : Non t'es venus pour dire à Orochimaru où est Tori!!!

Kakashi : C'est qui Tori?

Akemi : Ne fais pas le malin!!!

Kakashi : Mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles!!!

Akemi : Alors, je vais te faire passer un test qui marche à chaque fois pour savoir si t'es avec lui.

Kakashi : C'est quoi?…

Akemi : Tu vas faire des beignets!!!!

Kakashi : Des beignets…--'

Akemi : Pense tu vraiment que les ninjas méchants savent cuisiner!!!

Kakashi : Elle a une drôle de vision du monde…

Temari et Shikamaru

Temari : T'ES QU'UN SEXISTE!!!

Shikamaru : Je ne suis pas sexiste, je suis RÉALISTE.

Temari : Ben si c'est comme sa je vais aller t'échanger!!!

Shikamaru : Je ne suis pas une marchandise!!!

Temari : Vous débarquez ici pour faire une entente de paix, mais je suis sure que c'est pour découvrir nos pouvoirs et pour nous livrez à Orochimaru!!!

Shikamaru : Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec lui!!!

Temari : Alors prouve le!!!

Shikamaru : Comment veux-tu que je te prouve ça!?

Temari : Embrasse moi!

Shikamaru : QUOI?!!!

Temari : Embrasse moi

Shikamaru : Mais t'es malades moi je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui!

Temari : ALORS… Tu passes le test

Shikamaru : Hein?…

Temari : Un méchant en aurait profité et m'aurait embrassé, mais une personne normal n'embrasse personne sans raison.

Shikamaru; Tu ne connais pas Ino….

Temari : Ino?

Lee et Sachiko

Sachiko : Tu es ninjas depuis longtemps?

Lee : Depuis que j'ai 12 ans.

Sachiko : Ça ne fait pas longtemps!!!

Lee : Mais je le suis depuis que je suis sorti de l'Académie…

Sachiko : Nous quand on commence à marcher on devient ninja.

Lee : Mais si vous ne quittez pas cette ville qu'elle mission faites-vous?

Sachiko : On quitte Payen No Kuni, mais personne n'entre dedans

Lee : Es-tu déjà allé a Konoha.

Sachiko : Non jamais…Bon ben je vais te faire visiter

Ils entrèrent dans la tente, dedans il y avait deux lits côte à côte, une table pour manger, une petite cuisine et une petite pièce séparé des autres qui devais être les toilettes.

Sachiko : C'est petit, mais c'est chez moi

Lee : Vous vivez vraiment sur pas grand-chose.

Sachiko : On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps dans la maison, il y a tellement de chose à faire

Lee : Tes parents ne vives pas avec toi?

Sachiko : Je n'en ai pas.

Lee : Gomen…À qui appartient le deuxième lit?

Le visage de Sachiko devient plus triste.

Lee : Laisse tomber alors tu me fais visiter le village

Sachiko : Oui

Mariko et Gai

Mariko : Mes élèves sont Tori, Usagi et Tenten.

Gai : Il en a qui ont des techniques héréditaires?

Mariko : Il y a Tori qui en a une.

Gai : Moi, Neji a le byakûgan qui permet de regarder les points de chakra.

Mariko : Tori peut contrôler les molécules.

Gai : Les molécules?

Mariko : Ou elle contrôle la téléportation, lévitation etc.

Gai : D'accord.

Mariko : Aller vient, je te fais visiter.

Gai : D'accord.

Mariko : Voilà!

Mariko et Gai se trouvait dans une pièce assez grande où on voyait deux lits, une table, une cuisine et au milieu de la pièce divers appareil qui devait servir a l'entraînement.

Mariko : Je reçois des fois des jeunes ici pour les entraîner.

Gai : D'accord… Vous me faites visiter le village?

Mariko : D'accord, mais avant on va aller manger

Tenten et Neji

Tenten : Tes doué.

Neji était en train de pêcher du poisson et en avait déjà dix à côté de lui


	8. Chapter 8 Moi peur!

Nouveau chapitre!!!!

Les personnes qui suivent ma fic je veux des coms!!!!

Si je n'ai pas au moins un com j'arrête.

Chapitre 8

Moi peur!!!!!!!

Akemi : Ils sont fabuleux, extras, magiques, je les adorent!!!

Kakashi : --

Akemi : Je ne savais pas que tu était aussi doué en cuisine

Kakashi : -- Maintenant tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis pas avec Orochimaru?

Akemi : Oui, oui mais tu peux me refaire d'autres beignes?

Kakashi : --

Akemi : SAKURA-CHAN TU VEUX DES BEIGNETS?

Kakashi se retourna et vit Sakura arriver avec Sasuke.

Sakura : Ils sont à quoi?

Kakashi/Sasuke : --

Akemi : Et bien ceux-là sont…

???: Vous avez fait passer le test à Kakashi-San?

Akemi : Oui Hinata et il la parfaitement réussi goûte!

Hinata : Ils sont bons…Akemi-Sensei voici Naruto, il va s'entraîner avec nous aujourd'hui parce qu'il faut que je le surveille.

???: Moi aussi j'ai un Konoaien qui me suit.

Akemi : Temari tu n'aimes pas ton colocataire?

Temari : Il est sexiste et fainéant, sarcastiquement voici le grand et beau Shikamaru Nara!!

Shikamaru **sur le même ton**: Je savais que tu m'aimais, mais la tu vas me faire rougir.

Akemi : Il ne manque plus que Aino… Tiens la voilà.

Tous se retournèrent et virent arriver un type avec un grand manteau et une fille aux yeux mauves.

Akemi : C'est qui ton ami?

Aino : Shino

Akemi : Bon tous le monde on y va… Salut Sakura-chan.

Sakura : Au revoir Akemi-sensei.

Sasuke : On ne va pas s'entraîner avec eux?

Sakura : Akemi n'est pas mon sensei.

Sasuke : Hn.

Sakura : C'est elle mon sensei.

Sasuke regarda dans la direction que pointait Sakura.

Sakura : Salut Kurenai-sensei

Kurenai : Les autres ne sont pas là?

Sakura : Non, mais voici Sasuke il sera avec nous aujourd'hui.

Kurenai : Oui moi j'ai Jiraya que tu connais déjà et Asuma qui est parti je ne sais pas où…

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, il y avait Sakura, Sasuke, Kurenai et Jiraya mais Asuma était absent.

Kurenai : Je sens que je vais avoir des ennuis…

POV ASUMA

Où est-ce que je suis? Je ne vois plus Kurenai et Jiraya… Je n'aurais pas dû regarder ces armes… J'étais tellement absorbé que je ne les pas entendu partir… Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme sa? On dirait qu'il non jamais vu d'homme de leur vie… mais c'est vrai je suis pas habiller comme eux… le Tenchokage à dit pour notre sécurité et pour la vôtre ce qui voudrais dire qu'ils peuvent être violent… je dois rester sur mes gardes.

Homme (pas les protecteurs de la porte) : Et toi!

Asuma : Moi?

Homme : Oui toi!

Asuma : Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

Homme : Je veux savoir ce que tu fais ici.

Asuma : Je suis perdu. ( Il est pas gêner de le dire tout haut lol)

Homme : Tu n'aurais pas plutôt tué ton protecteur?

Asuma : J'ai UNE protectrice et non UN protecteur.

Homme : Ça ne change rien tu la tuée quand même!

Asuma : Pourquoi j'aurais tué une aussi belle fille?

Kurenai : Oui pourquoi il m'aurait tué!

Oups… Je ne l'avais pas vu.

Homme : Kurenai-san!!!

Kurenai : Merci Asuma

Asuma : Euh…De rien.

Kurenai : Excusez-vous immédiatement!

Homme : Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser à un étranger, j'ai ma réputation!

Kurenaiavec un air menacent : Vous voulez que je répète?

Hommeeffrayer : Gomen!

Kurenai : Voilà qui est mieux Tu viens Asuma les autres nous attendent.

Asuma : Oui.

Elle est effrayante…

POV NORMAL

Sakura : Je crois que je les vois au loin!

Jiraya : Oui c'est bien eux.

Sakura, Sasuke et Jiraya étaient restés sur place pour attendent que les autres membres de l'équipe arrivent.

Kurenai : Il n'y a personne d'autre qui est arrivé?

???: Maintenant oui!

Un garçon avec les cheveux noirs en bataille arriva. Il portait un gilet sans manche ouvert laissant voir son torse et des pantalons longs. Pour assortir le tout il avait un bandeau frontal sur le front (pas vrai!!!) et un aigle sur le bras droit.(Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas D'écrit Sai alors la je le fais). Le garçon était accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde.

Ino : Sasuke-Kunnnnnn!!

Sasuke : Oh non!

Ino : Sasuke-kun tu as passé tout ce temps avec cette sorcière aux cheveux roses?

Sakura : Mais qui tu traites de sorcières?!

Ino : Toi ma vielle et pour ton information moi et Sasuke-kun nous nous aimons à la folie et quoique tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas nous séparer.

Sasuke : Ino la ferme!

Sakura : Ah oui je vois le GRAND amour avec un grand A.

Kurenai : Sa suffit les enfants! Parlant à Ino Bonjour je m'appelle Kurenai

Ino : Ino

Sasuke : Il manque qui?

Sakura : Sachiko

Sachiko : On ma appelée?

Lee : Salut Sakura-san

Sakura : Salut

Sachiko : Ça sens pas un peu les beignets?

Sakura : Oui Akemi a fait passer le test à Kakashi

Sachiko : J'espère qu'ils en restera quand je le verré!

Ils partirent tous vers le terrain d'entraînement qu'ils avaient réservés. Au même moment plus loin un gars, une fille, un singe et un chien attendaient le reste de leur équipe. (Deviner c'est qui ??)

Kiba : Tu l'utilises pour combattre?

Usagi : Oui il me sert dans quelqu'une de mes attaques, mais j'en ai aussi sans lui.

Kiba : Moi, toute mes attaques sont coordonné avec Akamaru.

Usagi : Les animaux sont pratique mais je préfère avoir une attaque secrète

Kiba : Et…Tantôt… Se truc… C'était une… Attaque secrète?

Usagirire : Le baiser? Non ce n'est pas une attaque mais une technique de guérison que quelque Payen possèdent. Sa s'appelle la technique des anges. (Je me répète..)

Kiba : Ah bon…

Gai : Kiba pourquoi t'es tous rouges?

Sous cette remarque le garçon rougit encore plus et Usagi éclata de rire.

Mariko : Usagi-chan qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit aussi gêné?

Usagi : Mais je n'ai rien fait!!! (Mais oui c'est ça)

Tentenavec un air melo-dramatique : Elle a peut-être usé de ces nombreux charmes!!!

Neji : Lui au moins n'aura pas dû travailler!

Usagi : Tu la fais travailler le premier jour!!! Je savais que t'était un peu tirant mais là…

Tenten : Je ne suis pas un tirant, je lui montres juste ce qui va devoir faire ici avant qu'il croit que tout lui est du!

Kiba : Il va falloir travailler?!

Usagi : Oui

Kiba : Oh non moi qui croyait avoir des vacances.

Tenten : Tu vois si tu ne l'avait pas pris avec des pincettes et que tu lui aurais tout de suite dit il ne serait pas aussi triste!

Gai : Lee n'est pas dans notre équipe?

Mariko (elle à pas dit grand chose depuis le début--) : Il est avec qui?

Gai : Euh…Je crois qu'elle s'appelle…Sachiko

Mariko : Alors non il n'est pas avec nous

Gaien pleure : Lee-kun!!!!

Tous : --''

Tori : Ben pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête?

Neji : Tu ne veux pas savoir…

Tori ??

Mariko : Pour tous ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, voici Gai.

Tori : Et lui c'est Choji

Chojimange : Jour

Tenten : Lui là-bas avec c'est air de je suis le plus fort et un joli p'tit cul c'est Neji.

Nejien pensé : Jolie p'tit cul…

Mariko : Bon ben, on y va

Tous : ok


	9. Chapter 9 Payen ou konaha?

Voilà un new chapitre!!!

Je voudrais savoir qui vous voulez que je mettre en couple en premier?

Payen ou konoha…Lesquels sont les plus fort?

Kiba : C'est encore long???

Usagi : Tes vraiment impatient sa fait juste 15min qu'on marche

Kiba : 15min!!! Alors pourquoi je suis autant crevé?

Tenten : Parce que tes une famelette.

Kiba : Je ne suis pas une famelette!!!

Neji : Oui.

Kiba : Tu dois me défendre après tout, on vient du même endroit.

Choji : Kiba a raison.

Neji : Je défends mes amis.

Choji : Neji a raison.

Kiba : Ta pas d'amis!!!

Choji : Kiba a raison. 2 a 1 pour Kiba.

Neji : Oh toi ferme là.

Choji : Point de pénaliter du côté de Neji pour mauvais langage.

Kiba : Ah! C'est 2 à 0 j'ai gagné!!!

Neji : Hn

Mariko : Tes élèves sont vraiment immatures…

Gai : C'est la flamme de la jeunesse.

Tori : Choji ta laisser traîner des sacs de chips partout tant fait quoi de la pollution?

Choji : …

Mariko : On est arrivé.

Les ninjas regardèrent devant eux. Il y avait un gigantesque terrain d'entraînement où l'on pouvait voir une mini forêt, un lac et une surface recouvert de sable.

Gai : On dirait un mini village.

Mariko : C'est un peu sa.

Usagi : Je prends la parti des arbres avec Kiba-kun.

Mariko : Ok.

Usagi prit la main de Kiba et le traîna jusqu'à la mini forêt.

Usagi : Tu es quel élément?

Kiba : Élément?

Usagi : Oui tu contrôle quoi? Le feu, L'eau, Le vent, Etc

Kiba : Je ne contrôle pas vraiment d'élément, je me contente d'utiliser mon Akamaru.

Usagi : C'est bizarre.

Kiba : On commence.

Usagi : Oui

Les deux ninjas se mirent face à face kiba en position de combat et Usagi ne broncha pas. Le maître-chien ne se fit pas déconcentrer et fonça sur Usagi. Il leva sa jambe pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre, mais Usagi venait de disparaître dans un nuage scintillant. Kiba regarda autour de lui pour apercevoir la payenne, mais il ne la vit pas. Il chercha son odeur mais ne la senti pas.

Kibaen pensée : Elle a disparu…Je ne la sens pas…C'est comme si elle c'était volatiliser…Mais sont singe est toujours là et elle ne serais pas partit sans moi…Après tout l'hokage lui a demander de veiller sur moi…Ce que j'aimerais avoir un Buykugan en ce moment.

Usagi : Derrière toi!

Du sang gicla

Plus loin.

Kurenai : C'est pas bien de se sauver comme ça!!! Tu aurais plus te blessé et moi j'aurais us des ennuis!!!

Asuma : Gomen…

L'équipe était séparée un peu partout sur la plage. Il était tout en groupe de deux. Asuma et Kurenai, Sakura et Ino, Sai et Sasuke, Sachiko et Lee. Il y avait aussi Jiraya perché sur la falaise en train de boire du saké en regardaient les équipes s'entraîner. Il avait prétendu être trop vieux pour ça.

Kurenai : Mais pourquoi ta pas suivi?

Asuma : …

Kurenai : Ah non! Tu m'as causer des ennuis alors j'ai le droit de savoir!

Asuma : …

Kurenai : D'accord alors si je te bat tu réponds a ma question et si tu me bat…Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

Asuma : Tout ce que je voudrais?!

Kurenai : Ouai…

Asuma : D'accord.

Les deux adultes se placèrent face à face en position de combat. Kurenai couru vers Asuma et lui donna un coup à l'épaule et un au ventre qu'il contra facilement.

Asuma : Si tu veux me battre il faudra plus que sa.

Kurenai : Je viens a peine de commencer.

Kurenai ce mi à faire le signe du chien, de l'oiseau, du soleil et de l'eau (je ne sais pas si sa existe mais il fallait bien que j'invente des signes…si cette technique existe déjà alors faites comme si vous le saviez pas lol).

Kurenai : Youkou no Jutsu.( La technique de la lumière du soleil…Si les techniques que j'invente existe déjà alors dsl)

Une lumière très vive aveugla Asuma. Il voyait plein d'ombre et de forme, mais ne distinguait plus rien. Puis, il entendu :

Kurenai : Baissez-vous!!!

Du sang gicla…

Fin!!!

Bon ben voilà pour le 9eme je sais qu'il est pas long mais je voulais vous laissez dans le suspens.

Qui est blessé???

Vous le serez au prochain chapitre-

Désoler pour le retard mais avec les examens…n'oublier pas de voter pour le couple que vous voulez voir en premier.

Réponse au com :

O nan : Merci pour ton com et je n'avais pas vraiment envi d'arrêter non plus…Mais je me disais que si personne ne la lisait je n'avais pas de raison de continuer…Alors je vais continuer pour toi-

LAISSER DES COMS!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Racistes

Salut!!!!

JOYEUX NOËL À TOUT LE MONDE!!!

Je vous es fait attende???

Avez-vous deviné qui les a blesser.

Chapitre 10

Racistes

Il y avait une grosse tache de sang sur le gazon. Un cri retenti dans toute la forêt. Un cri de douleur. Le garçon resta paralysé de stupeur…Non d'effroi. Les senseis sa dirigèrent tous vers les ados. Shikamaru était couché sur le sol avec une Temari en sang sur lui. Elle l'avait protégé contre les hommes venus le tuer. Il la regarda sans comprendre. La jeune fille voulue se relever mais la douleur l'arrêta. Shikamaru regarda le dos en sang de la payenne. On pouvait y voir sabre. Tout c'était passer si vite qu'il n'avait rien vu venir.

FLASH BACK

_**Shikamaru : Je ne suis pas loin, je suis juste à côté de toi…Alors c'est qui la poule mouillé?**_

_**Homme : C'est toi!**_

_**Shikamaru : Quoi**_

_**Homme : Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Prends ça!**_

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Akemi avait pris un air sérieux (il lui reste plus de beignet lol). Elle s'emblait très inquiète.

Akemi : Il faut l'emmener a Kurenai et vite!

Hinata et Aino soulevèrent la jeune fille et disparurent dans un nuage scintillant. Akemi se plaça en position de combat.

Akemi : Shoro, Stick, Kaya!!! Pourquoi avez-vous fait sa?

Shoro : Ce sont des étranges! Ils débarquent comme ça et ont devraient leurs obéir au doigt et à l'œil!!! Pousse toi que je les tue!

Akemi : Ils ne t'ont rien fait. Va t'en où je dis ce que tu as fait au techokage.

Shoro : Tu peux bien lui dire. Si j'ai tué ses étrangers, je serais traité en héros et personne ne voudra me voir puni ou en prison.

Akemi : Mais pense si, tu déclancherais une guerre!

Shoro : Je m'en fiche de la guerre. De toute façon ils ne nous trouveraient jamais parce que le parchemin est ici.

Akemi : D'accord alors si tu te fiches de la guerre…Pense que tu devras te battre contre MOI. Te sens-tu capable de faire sa?

Les trois : …

Akemi : Bien, alors vous allez partir d'ici sans plus un mot. Vous devez me donner ½ de vos récoltes jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent compris?

Kaya : Mais…

Akemi : Compris!?

Les trois : Oui Akemi-san.

Akemi : Bon et tant que vous y êtes faites des beignets-

Tout le monde : --''

Les trois payens disparurent dans un nuage de fumé. Akemi fit signe aux autres ninjas présents de se rassembler autour de elle. Elle ferma les yeux et tous les ninjas disparurent dans un nuage scintillant.

Plus loin.

La jeune fille était couchée sur l'éleveur de chien. Cette position le fit virer rouge et il détourna le regard vers un homme plus loin. Blond aux yeux bruns, l'homme était assez élancé et portait un kimono en peau d'animal. Sur le tronc d'arbre (bon oui si vous n'avez pas oubliez y sont dans une forêt lol) on voyait trois katanas, dont un taché d'un peu de sang.

Usagi : Kiba gomen!

Il remarqua alors la trace de sang sur son épaule gauche. Si elle ne l'avait pas projeté à terre, il l'aurait eue en plein cœur. La douleur le frappa alors et il eu un petit rictus.

Kiba : Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète!

Usagi : Je vais me débarrasser de cet homme et ensuite je te guérirais.

Kiba rougis encore plus face à cette remarque. Le souvenir de sa dernière **guérison** lui revient en mémoire.

Usagi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi?

Homme : Le tuer.(Je sens que je me répète)

Usagi : Je te laisse une chance de partir où je vais devoir te battre.

Homme : Tu crois vraiment qu'une gamine comme toi peut me battre!?

Usagi : Oui

Homme : Alors essaye juste de me toucher pour voir.Ku ku ku(dans les trucs, les gens rirent comme sa quand ils ont un rire maléfique…Moi j'ai toujours trouvé qu'on dirait qu'il s'étouffe lol)

Usagi s'élance sur l'homme et lui donna plusieurs coup de pieds qu'il bloqua facilement. Elle lui fit des coups de poing et d'autres coups de pied, mais il les évitaient ou les bloquaient. Elle recula et ce mi devant kiba.

Homme : Je t'avais dit que tu ne réussirais pas à me toucher.

Usagi : Il va pleuvoir…

Le ciel se couva peu à peu de gros nuage sombre. Des éclairs fendirent le ciel et un grondement se fit entende. Usagi leva les mains vers le ciel et ferma les yeux.

Usagi : Seidenki no Jutsu!!!(La technique de l'électricité statique…Si quelqu'un me dit qu'il la déjà pris lol je le crois pas.)

Les cheveux de l'homme se dressèrent sur sa tête et son corps fut projeté sur un arbre.

Homme : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Usagi : Tout ce qui t'entoure est devenu négatif et toi positif. Alors tu deviens automatiquement collé à tout ce qui t'entour.(Merci au prof de science)

Homme : Libère moi!

Usagi : Ah une condition.

Homme : La quel?...

Usagi : Ne nous embetes plus avec tes problèmes et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Homme : …D'accord…

Usagi : Bien.

L'homme tomba au sol et partit en courant. Usagi se dirigea vers kiba et se mit à son niveau.

Usagi : Maintenant il faut te guérir.

Kiba rougis.

Usagi : Dakko no jutsu!!!!( La technique du câlin…ses une technique de guérison très sérieuse lol)

Elle se colla au garçon et tout son corps se mit à scintiller suivie par celui de Kiba. Quand elle se décolla son corps redevint normal et le maître chien était guérir.

Kiba : Comme tu fais ça?

Usagi : C'est un secret.

Encore plus loin lol.

Une fille était couchée sur un homme aux cheveux bruns. Dans une position assez…Louche. La jeune fille se releva et fit face à son adversaire. Un grand homme (je me demande comment de fois, j'ai dit homme depuis le début de ma fic…) Au regard rouge la regardait avec incompréhension.

Homme : Pourquoi tu l'as protégé?

Kurenai : C'est mon boulot.

Homme : Il était en train de te combattre! Ne me dit pas que cet étranger n'était pas en train de te tuer?!

Kurenai : Non en fait, il essayait de gagner un stupide pari.

Homme : C'est un blanc.(Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris les filles ont la peau basané)

Kurenai : Pourquoi tout le monde de ce pays son raciste. Tu vas savoir…

Un nuage scintillant apparu a coté de Kurenai.

Hinata : Kurenai-sensei soigner là!

Kurenai : Qu'est ce qui est arriver?

Tori : Plus tard soigner la d'abords.

Toute les trois semblaient avoirs oublier l'homme. Kurenai mis ses main sur la blessure de Temari.

Kurenai : Kanchi no Jutsu.(La technique de la guérison complète)

La blessure dans le dos de la jeune femme disparue et elle repris conscience peu à peu. Temari regarda autour de elle pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait l'air complètement perdu. Puis, peu à peu elle réalisa ou elle était et se releva d'un bond avant de se s'asseoir. Ces membres étaient tous douloureux, elle avait donc de la difficulté à bouger.

Kurenai : Repose toi quelques minutes et ensuite tu pourras bouger normalement de nouveau. Toi! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, tu veux vraiment que je te tue?!

L'homme eut l'air de vouloir répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa et fila. Kurenai fit signe aux autres de venir les rejoindrent.

Kurenai : On va voir Mariko, les filles doivent protéger leurs konohayens et moi je veux savoir ce qui ses passés.

Tous : D'accord.

Les filles se mirent en rond, les garçons les imitèrent et ils disparurent tous dans un nuage scintillant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au terrain d'entraînement où tous les ninas de Konoha et leurs protecteurs étaient réunis.

Kurenai : Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?

Usagi : Oui ça va c'était juste des payens qui n'acceptent pas les étrangers mais je crois que maintenant ils ne s'attaqueront plus a nous.

Kurenai : D'accord je ferais un rapport au techokage.

Akemi : Pas besoin j'ai dit au personne qu'ont iraient pas le dire et je suis pas une menteuse alors si ils réessaient on ira mais la sa serre à rien.

Tous : D'accord.

Ben voilà déjà 10 chapitre

Je suis toute contente et merci a ceux qui me suivent sa me fait plaisir.

Réponse au com.

Lady saku : Merci et je suis contente que tu m'écrives un com pour ton premier jour sur le site. J'espère que tu m'en laisseras d'autre.

LAISSER DES COMS!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Mali

Salut!!!

JOYEUX NOËL!!!

Là j'ai un vote pour Naru/Hina. Mais, je voudrais avoir d'autres opinions aussi. J'avais prévu de faire un Naru/Hina dans les premiers, mais le problème c'est qui ce sont pas encore beaucoup parlés lol alors se chapitre je vais le faire surtout baser sur Naru/Hina pour qu'ils se connaissent.

Bonne Lecture!!!

Chapitre 11

Mali

Naruto : Tes vraiment sure et certaine que les ramens n'existe pas?

Hinata : Oui, il y en à pas ici Naruto. Ça fait trois fois que je te le dis!

Naruto : Tu pourrais aller vérifier?

Hinata : Naruto je sais que sa n'existe pas ici pas besoin de le demander tout le temps, il y en a pas qui vont apparaître comme ça!

Naruto : UN BOL DE RAMEN!!!!

Hinata : Tu hallucine, il y a pas de ramen ici.

Naruto : Ca sent les ramens.

Hinata : Mais bon sans lâche les ramens!!!

Homme : Hinata et Naruto sont demandés au bureau du Tenchokage.

Hina/Naru : Ok.

Les deux ninjas se rendirent au bureau du Tenchokage et cognèrent. Personne ne répondit. Ils réessayèrent et toujours pas de réponse. Hinata fit signe a Naruto d'entrer et d'être silencieux.

Naruto : EST LE VIEUX VOUS ÊTES LÀ?!

Hinata : Pas si fort!!!

Tenchokage : Oui désoler j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Hinata : Pourquoi vous nous avez convoqué.

Tenchokage : Konaha et Payen no Kuni vont bientôt faire une entente de paix comme vous le savez déjà. Pour prouver que nous voulons bien faire une entente avec eux, il faut que nous fassions des missions communes des deux pays. Alors pour chaque mission, on va faire des équipes pour mixer les payen au Konohayen.(je vais souvent le dire Konohayen parce qu'il faut ben qu'ont les appelles autrement que ninjas de Konaha!!!). Donc, Hinata et Naruto je vous envoie faire une mission d'escorte vers le village du sable. La porte va s'ouvrir dans 1 heure a environ 5 kilomètre de Suna. Vous la guiderez jusque la et ensuite vous irez a l'endroit indiquer sur cette carte pour rentrer au village.

Hinata/Naruto : Ok.

Le techokage leur tendit une carte où il y avait de desiné le prochaine endroit du portail et l'heure ou il s'ouvrait.

Tenchokage : Ne soyer pas en retard sinon vous ne pourrez plus entrer.

Hinata : Donc, On a 2 semaines pour faire allé retour à Suna et se rendre a l'endroit indiquer?!

Tenchokage : Si vous avez des ennuies en chemin, vous risquez d'arriver trop en retard alors ne traîner pas!

Sur ce, il leur fit signe de sortir. Les deux ninjas se rendirent à la maison de Hinata et préparèrent un sac avec quelques vêtements et de la nourriture. Puis, ils mirent le cap vers la porte du village. Arrivez là-bas, ils trouvèrent une petite fille d'environ 5 ans. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs ondulés. La jeune fille avait une robe d'été courte en peau d'animaux et un petit sac où l'on voyait dépasser une poupée.

Fillette : Bonjour.

Hinata : Salut. Je m'appelle Hinata et voici Naruto.

Fillette : Enchanté, je m'appelle Mali et voici Ora.

Elle pointa sa poupée et fit un grand sourire.

Hinata : Pourquoi vas-tu a Suna?

Mali : Mon papa est là-bas. Il discute avec le kazecage.(Je ne sais pas si sa c'écrit comme ça.)

Naruto : La porte s'ouvre.

L'immense porte s'ouvre laissant voir une petite forêt et trois hommes.

Naruto : Salut!!! Vous allez mieux?

Homme 1 : Uio.

Naruto --'' : Allez vient Mali, ils faut se dépêcher.

Les deux payennes et le Konohayen marchèrent dans la forêt pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter sous les plaintes de la jeunes filles.

Mali : J'ai mal au pied!!!

Naruto : On peut pas s'arrêter ici sinon ont arrivera jamais à temps.

Hinata : Tu peux marcher?

Mali : Je suis trop fatigué!!

Naruto : Mais sa fait 30 min qu'ont marche!

Hinata : Naruto!

Naruto : Bon d'accord... allé embarque sur mon dos et accroche-toi bien.

Mali : Ouai.

Les ninjas et la gamine reprirent leur route mais plus rapidement vu qu'il n'avait plus à l'attende. Le soir venu ils arrivèrent enfin a Suna.

Naruto : Enfin! Une chance que ce n'était pas loin parce que je ne l'aurais pas supporté plus longtemps.

Hinata : Naruto!!!

Naruto : Mais, elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que sa allait trop vite ou pas assez vite et elle avait toujours envi.

Hinata : Mais ses justes une gamine. Allez vient-on va voir le Kazecage.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Kazecage et traînèrent de force la fillette qui voulait s'arrêter à toutes les 5 secondes pour regarder le paysage ou les kiosques. Au plus grand bonheur de Naruto, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble. Ils laissèrent la gamine à son père dans le hall pour ensuite se diriger vers le bureau du Kazecage. Les deux ninjas toquèrent puis entrèrent.

Kazecage : Salut Naruto.

Naruto : Yo Gaara.

Hinata : Tu connais le Kazecage?!

Naruto : Oui c'est une vieille connaissance.

Gaara : Alors la fillette est arrivée ici sans problème?

Hinata : Oui, sa na pas été très long.

Gaara : Vous avez une chambre de réserver à un hôtel. Kankuro vous y emmènera.

Kankuro : Pourquoi je dois faire tout le sale boulot.

Gaara : Parce que…

Kankuro soupira puis fit signe aux autres de sortir. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment puis s'arrêtèrent de nouveau devant un immeuble.

Kankuro : Rester là, je vais vous réservez une chambre.

Il partit laissant les deux ninjas seul.

Hinata : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme un mauvais présentiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kankuro revient le sourire aux lèvres avec une clé dans la main.

Kankuro : Voilà votre chambre.

Hinata : Une chambre?!

Kankuro : Oui il n'en restait pas d'autre.

Hinataen pensé : J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ment.

La payenne et le Konohayen se dirigèrent à leur chambre. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils virent une magnifique pièce peinte en couleur chaude. Il y avait une petite cuisine, un sofa, une table et plusieurs chaises. Plus loin on voyait deux portes. L'une d'elles était la salle de bain et l'autre la chambre.

Hinata : UN LIT!!!

Sur le lit il y avait un petit mots ou l'on voyait.

**_Sa vous apprendra à me faire faire des tâches ennuyantes._**

**_Bonne nuit._**

**_Kankuro _**

Voilà!!!

Je vais plus commencer un peu à faire Naru/Hina mais il ne seront pas ensemble avant un moment. Je vais vous faire patiente.

Réponse au com.

Elder-Sensei : Merci!!! Tes coms me font toujours plaisir. Je vais peut-être le faire en premier, mais se seras pas avant un moment. Continu de me donner ton opinion.

Lady saku : Je sais que ses les vacances mais ses aussi Noël et moi dans les prochains jours je vais être occupé mais je promet d'écrire quand je vais avoir le temps. Merci pour ton com.

LAISSER DES COMS PLEASE!!!


	12. Chapter 12 Je hais la pêche!

Salut!!!

Je vais sûrement faire un Naru/Hina comme premier couple, mais avant d'avoir la suite sur eux il faut que je parle un peu des autres. Je vais fonctionner comme ça, je passe des personnes et au prochain chapitre se ne sont pas les mêmes et quand tout le monde est passé je reviens sur eux.(je sais pas si ses clairs…)

Bonne lecture.

Je hais la pêche!

Tenten : J'ai 4 poissons, je te bats.

Neji : J'ai qu'un poisson de moins…

Tenten : Un fait toute la différence.

Neji : Hn…

Les deux ados rentrèrent dans la maison sur le bord de l'eau. Depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, il n'avait eu aucune attaque contre les konohayens. Mais, Tenten était devenu assez vigilante avec Neji. Depuis quelques jours, ils se levaient à l'aube pour pêcher et allé chercher des fruits. Tenten et Neji avaient prie l'habitude de faire des compétions pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Neji rentra le premier dans sa nouvelle maison.

POV NEJI

Je m'étais habitué à sa présence. Elle ne me dérangeait pas, mais des fois était trop protectrice. Comme si j'avais besoin d'elle pour me défendre. Je suis plus un gamin! Je commence à être vraiment tanné de manger du poisson. Mais, je ne suis pas vraiment du style à me plaindre alors je me tais…Mais j'ai toujours détesté le poison!

Tenten : Neji tu dors!!!

Moi : Hn

Il ne se passe rien ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ont devaient y allé tous ensemble? Ici je ne peux même pas m'entraîner comme je veux. Je ne progresse pas et n'apprend rien.

Homme : Tenten et Neji sont demandés chez le Tenchokage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là?

POV NORMAL

Les deux ninjas se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du tenchokage qui se situait seulement a quelques mètres de là. Arrivez au bureau, ils durent attendre pendant quelques minutes. Puis, ils virent sortir Naruto et Hinata. Ensuite, le tenchokage leur fit signe d'entrer.

Tenten : Où va Hinata-chan?

Tenchokage : En mission d'escorte. Toi et Neji allé aussi partir en mission, mais votre niveau de difficulté sera plus élevé. Vous devez aller au village d'Oto.

Neji : Pourquoi?

Tenchokage : D'après nos source il vont bientôt lancer une offensive contre Konoha…

Neji : Quoi?!

Tenchokage : Alors, pour montrer que nous sommes bien disposé à être leur allié, vous devez tout les deux allé au village pour receirent le plus d'information possible et ensuite vous rendre à Konoha. Vous avez 2 mois pour faire cette mission. Ensuite, vous irez à l'endroit indiquer sur cette carte pour prendre le portail.

Neji/Tenten : Ok.

Les deux sortirent du bureau et croisèrent au passage Shino et Aino. Ils les saluèrent et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la maison de Tenten où ils prirent quelques objets. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les portes de Payen no Kuni. Là-bas, il y avait les trois hommes que Neji et les autres Konohayen avaient battus pour pouvoir entrer dans le village. Ils leur firent un signe de tête et continuèrent leur chemin.

POV TENTEN

Je le trouve très froid. Il est distant…J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Je ne sais pas…Qui sont ses gens d'Oto…Neji avait l'ère un peu effrayer…Ils sont si dangereux?

Neji : On devrait s'arrêter pour manger.

Moi : Ok. On a qua aller pêcher.

Neji : Mouai….

Moi : Oh non!!!

Neji : Quoi?!

Moi : Le poisson qu'on a pêché va pourrir!

Neji -- : Ce n'est pas grave.

Moi : Tu ne sens pas quelque chose?

Neji : On dirait…Qu'il à quelqu'un…BYAKAUGAN.

Qu'elle est cette attaque…Sa peau autour des yeux est devenu très plisser…Il n'est pas beau comme ça. Je me demande si ce n'est pas une technique comme Tori?

Neji : Il en a deux.

Moi : Quoi?

Neji : Il y a deux autres personnes.

Moi : Ou?

Neji : Une derrière le buisson et un a coter de l'arbre là-bas.

Il me fit signe de m'occuper de celui plus loin. Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête et me dirigea tranquillement vers l'arbre. Je vis une tête rousse dépasser de l'arbre. Je déteste les roux.(dsl pour les roux…ne le prenez pas perso) Ben on dirait que j'ai pas vraiment pas le choix…il n'a pas remarquer ma présence. Je vais le prendre par surprise.

POV NORMAL

Tenten sortit un kunai de sa poche et se place derrière l'arbre. D'un geste silencieux mais rapide, elle le plaça sous la gorge du roux.

Tenten : Et voilà mon tit, c'est ça qui arrive quand on espionne les pauvres filles sans défenses.

Elle contourna l'arbre en gardant bien le kunai sur la gorge de l'individu. Rendu face à lui elle lâcha un cris de surprise. À la place du roux il y avait un mannequin avec une perruque rousse et un écriteaux. Sur celui-ci on pouvait lire : _Bien pris qui croyait prendre!_. Soudain une main entoura la taille de la jeune fille et l'autre se plaça sur sa bouche.

???: Voilà ma jolie, là tu es vraiment une pauvre petite fille sans défense.

Tenten vit une dernière fois son coéquipier puis sombra dans l'inconscient.

Voilà!!!

Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais je manquais un peu d'inspiration…et en plus avec toute les fêtes j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire mais je promet que le prochain chapitre va être plus long. C'est me résolution lol.

Bonne Année.

Réponse au com

Elder-Sensei : Moi aussi je n'aime pas trop quand Hinata est super timide. Je l'aime mieux quand elle est pleine d'énergie. Kankuro (moi non plus je ne sais pas trop comment y s'écrit…faudrait que je regarde) et Gaara ne sont pas les frères de Temari mais je voulais quand même les mettre dans la fic et j'aime bien se coté de lui. Joyeux noël et bonne année a toi aussi.

Kisara-Kawai02 : Merci pour ton com. et je vais essayer de ne plus coller les mots.

Ero-senin : Je veux avancer pas mal dans tous les couples mais le prochain chapitre où ya les perso Hinata et Naruto je vais essayer de les mettre ensemble(mais pour sa y va falloir que le chapitre soit long…) En attendant ne meure pas!!!! Merci pour ton com.

LAISSER DES COMS


	13. Chapter 13 Gardiennage

Salut!!!

Je vais essayer de le faire plus long que les autres et, dans l'ordre, on est rendu au Shino et Aino. Ensuite sa va être Sasuke et sakura, Lee et Sachiko, Sai et Ino, Shikamaru et Temari, Usagi et Kiba, Asuma et kurenai, Kakashi et Akemi et pour finir Tori et Choji. Ensuite je vais revenir a Naru et Hina, Tenten et Neji. Etc. Et l'on va recommencer à passer tout le monde alors patience pour votre couple favori.

En passant l'ordre que j'ai mis ce n'ai pas l'ordre des couples juste l'ordre des chapitres.

Bonne lecture!!!

Chapitre 13

Gardiennage

Shino et Aino rentrèrent dans le bureau du Tenchokage. Ils avaient été appelés quelque instant plus tôt. Le tenchokage( ya toujours pas de nom alors si vous avez une idée dite moi le please!!!) leur fit signe de s'asseoir et se mit à chercher sur son bureau qui disons le était très en désordre. Les deux ninjas qui ne sont pas de nature bavarde restèrent silencieux. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même maison, ils ne s'étaient échangé que quelques mots comme : va chercher du poisson, marche plus vite, suis-moi, etc. Shino et Aino ne parlaient pas ensemble mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils n'appréciaient pas la compagnie de l'autre. Enfin, le tenchokage(nom!!!) sorti un parchemin d'une grosse pile de formulaire et mi c'est lunette pour mieux voir.

-Je vous es fais venir ici pour vous attitrez une mission dans le but de resserrer vos lien et ceux de nos deux villages(je suis vraiment tanner de le répéter), dit le tenchokage(--''), aujourd'hui il y a un examen de connaissance à l'académie. Pour cette épreuve, les enfants doivent aller en mission et faire preuves de leurs connaissances et force physique pour sens sortir. Comme dans les équipes normales, il y aura trois apprentis genin et un sensei. Mais, pour réunir vos liens, il y aura 2 sensei.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on va jouer les babys sisters, répondit Aino.

-Sa vous montreras à être des bons sensei dans vos temps futur, répondit calmement, mais fermement, le techokage(grrrrr), vos trois élèves vous attendes à la porte. Shino et toi allés les guider jusqu'à l'île Marécageuse du Pacifique (totalement inventé) et rendu là-bas il y aura des gens qui vont mimer une attaque. Bien sûr, les élèves ne sont pas au courant et vont penser que ses unes vraies. Les gens vont attaquer quand vous allez partir du camp de base. Donc, après avoir reçu le signal, vous deux allez donner une raison et partir pendant environ 1 heure. Est-ce que c'est bien compris?

-Oui, répondit en choeur les deux ninjas.

- Alors sortez de mon bureau j'ai d'autres personnes qui arrivent bientôt, dit le Tenchokage en leur faisant le signe de disposer.

POV AINO

Sa sait vraiment pas juste. Jouer les babys sister pendant x nombre de temps ses vraiment pas drôle. On aurait pu avoir une mission plus intéressante! En plus l'île Marécageuse est super loin!!! Sa va prendre des jours se rendre là-bas. En tout ça, nos bouts-chou ne pourront pas se plaindre qu'on parle trop. J'ai envi de lui parler mais pour dire quoi? Je suis pas le genre de fille qui parle beaucoup ou qui a toujours quelque chose à dire.(moi aussi) Bon il faut que je brise se silence.

Moi : Shino.

Shino : Hn.

Moi **en pensé **: Bon il faut trouver une idée **tout haut** ta déjà diriger une équipe.

Shino : Non.

Moi **en pensé **: Je fais des efforts, il pourrait se forcer lui aussi!!! **tout haut** moi oui. Mais, c'était une simple mission d'escorte. Ta se genre d'épreuve d'académie à Konoha?

Shino : Non…Mais ya des trucs qui y ressemble. Mais, les sensei ont trop peur de perdre un élève ou en blesser un pour faire ça.

Moi **en pensé **: Bon on progresse **tout haut** Nous ici les sensei sont plus du genre à risquer la vie de tout le monde pour les faire progresser. Ils disent alors que c'est avec les erreurs qu'on grandit, mais je crois plus que c'est eux qui font des erreurs.

Shino : Les voilà.

Devant moi et Shino se tenait trois gamins d'environ 10 ans. Une fille et deux garçons. Je leur fis le meilleur sourire que je pouvais et dit :

Aino : Salut, je m'appelle Aino et vous ses?

Gamin : Moi ses Akio, lui là-bas avec les cheveux verts ses Jussai et la fille au fond c'est Kagami.

Aino : Enchanté. Lui là-bas ses Shino.

POV NORMAL

Shino approuva d'un signe de tête et observa sa nouvelle et première équipe. Jussai avait bien les cheveux verts et de grands yeux bruns. Il portait l'uniforme qui devait être celui de l'école. Un gilet simple en peau d'animal avec le signe du lion dessus et un pantalon assez ample. Sûrement pour pouvoir bouger à son aise. Akio était tout le contraire. Le gamin avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts.(si vous avez remarquer j'ai seulement échanger les couleurs de place.) Il ressemblait énormément à Jussai, mais avait l'air plus sérieux et réserver. Akio était lui aussi vêtu de l'uniforme. La fille du groupe se démarquait beaucoup des deux garçons. Cheveux mauves et yeux roses, elle avait l'air très enjouer et dynamique. Elle portait une longue jupe fendue du coté et un gilet avec l'insigne du lion.

- Bon les enfants, on se met en route, dit Shino.

- -Hai!

Les trois gamins et les deux sensei s'engagèrent dans la forêt qui menait a l'île Marécageuse du Pacifique (vive le copier coller) ou avait lieu l'exercice de survie. Kagami avait été nommé pour diriger le groupe. Elle était donc placer en avant et avait la carte et la boussole dans les mains. Derrière elle était placer Aino qui pouvait l'aider en cas de problème et s'assurer quelle prenne la bonne route. Ensuite venaient Jussai et Akio qui avaient de très bonne capacité à sentir la présence de personne qui approche. Jussai surveillait la droite et Akio la gauche. À la fin, Shino évaluaient les compétences du petit groupe et le notait sur le calepin pour ensuite les remettent au prof à leur retour.

- Il a une rivière à quelques mètres d'ici, dit Kagami, on va s'arrêter pour manger et se désaltérer.

- Tu ferais une très bonne capitaine, lui dit Aino.

- Merci, répondit Kagami qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Kagami tu viens avec moi pêcher à manger pour tout le monde, dit shino.

- OK.

Shino et Kagami se dirigèrent vers le courant ou il y avait le plus de poison laissant Aino avec les deux garcons. Aino se tourna vers ceux-ci et leur demanda :

- Est-ce que vous êtes jumeau?

- Oui, répondit Akio, mes je trouve qu'on se ressemble pas.

- **Ils trouvent qu'ils ne se ressemble pas alors qu'ils pareil**,pensa Aino, puis elle dit tout haut, vous contrôler la nature?

- Oui comment tu le sais, répondit Akio.

- Bien vos cheveux et vos yeux sont de la couleur des arbres, répondit simplement Aino

Du côté de Kagami et Shino.

Les deux ninjas étaient devant le lac attendant silencieusement que les poisons sautent. Shino avaient montré à la jeune fille, à être patiente et à se mettre à la bonne hauteur pour pouvoir atteindre les poisons et ne pas les rater. Kagami en avait déjà pris 3 et Shino 6. Malgré le fait qu'il soit peut bavard, il était quand même un excellent sensei.

- Celui la je le prends!! Dit enthousiasmant Kagami.

- Je te le laisse, répondit Shino, très amusé par le comportement de la jeune fille.

- Je les eus.

La jeune fille brandit fièrement le poison qu'elle avait pêché. Shino sourit puis dit :

- Je crois qu'on a assez de poisons. On peut y aller.

- D'accord, répondit la jeune fille qui admirait toujours ses 4 poisons.

Les deux ninjas partirent voir les autres. Soudainement Shino s'arrêta, Kagami se retourna vers lui étonner puis senti deux bras la prendre par en arrière et puis plus rien.

Du côté de Aino, Akio et Jussai

- Vous n'avez pas entendu un Cri, demanda Jussai.

- Non sa doit être ton imagination, répondit Akio.

- Je sens quelqu'un, déclara Jussai.

- Ouai mon aussi, réplica Akio.

- Maintenant que vous le dites, je sens une présence…Derrière moi!!!

Aino donner un coup de pied derrière elle juste avant que l'homme l'attrape. Il le reçut dans le ventre mais ne broncha même pas. Elle lui donna plusieurs coups à l'estomac et au visage qu'il évita ou bloqua. Puis, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui la fit revoler et a quelques mètres. Elle se releva en ne faisant pas attention à la douleur et se plaça devant les deux gamins qui avait sorti un kunai.

POV AINO

Je ne peux pas me battre et protéger les enfants en même temps…Je ne peux pas non plus les laisser là…Ils ne sont pas encore assez vieux. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir annuler la mission.

Moi : Akio et Jussai, je vous renvoie à Payen no Kuni.

Akio : Mais…Ok.

POV NORMAL

Aino se mordit le doigt et mis sa main par terre.

- Kuchiyose : Tonbo!!(Invocation de la libellule)

Une géante libellule apparu derrière les enfants.

- Montez dessus et diriger la à Payen no Kuni. La porte est encore au même endroit. Je ramènerai Kagami tantôt.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit maintenant, ordonna Aino.

Les deux garçons montèrent sur la libellule et partirent en direction de la porte.(On peut la voir de loin lol). L'homme avait profité du moment d'inattention pour composer des signes.

- Suimin no jutsu.(La technique du sommeil)

- Quoi…Mais…Qu'est ce qui se…Passe…

Aino s'endormit tranquillement. L'homme prit Aino et disparu dans un nuage scintillant.

Voilà!!!

J'ai fini et je crois qu'il est plus long que les autres. Je vais utiliser la nouvelle m'étonne pour parler, mais je vais revenir à l'ancienne manière juste au pov. J'aurai besoin d'une personne qui voudrait apparaître dans ma fic. Si vous êtes intéressé alors lâcher un com. Dedans décrivez-vous et dite moi le nom que vous voudriez avoir dans la fic. Vous allez apparaître avec Akemi et Kakashi, mais si j'ai plus d'une personne, je vais les faires apparaîtrent avec d'autre perso.

Réponse au com :

Chibi Maakuro : Je vais essayer, mais je trouves sa long et j'ai l'impression de me répéter. Merci pour ton com. +

Ero senin : Je te dit rien au sujet de Tentenet ses pas un Naru/Hina(lit en haut se qui est écrit parce que sa me tente pas de me rep) mais au prochain chapitre ou ses Naruto et Hinata je le fais.

Si tu voulais tu pourrais être dans ma fic je chercher quelqu'un. +

LAISSER DES COMS!!!!


	14. Chapter 14 Retour au Source

Salut!!!

Alors savez-vous ce qui est arriver aux filles? Bien vous le ne saurez pas avant longtemps lol.

Bonne lecture!!!

Chapitre 14

Retour au source

Les deux ninjas marchaient dans la forêt qui bordait la porte de Payen no Kuni(en tout cas jusqu'à ce quelle change de place lol) ils transportaient un sac à dos signe d'un voyage a long terme. Sasuke et Sakura se dirigeaient vers le pays de la feuille sous ordre du Tenchokage.(nom!!!)

FLASH BACK

**Dans le bureau du tenchokage se tenait 2 ados et 1 homme âgé. Le vieillard cherchait désespérément un papier sur son immense bureau qui disons le, était très rempli. Sakura le regardait amuser, elle avait souvent vu son maître en train de faire de t'elle fouille archéologiques. Plusieurs habitant disaient qu'une personne qui est supposée donner l'exemple devrait être plus a l'ordre. Le concerner avait souvent essayé mais l'essai toujours tombé après quelques jours. Sasuke lui trouvait sa consternent que quelqu'un comme lui a l'apparence si organiser et puissant est la flemme de faire un peu de classement. Mais bon il n'était pas du genre à faire des remarques, quoi que, dans se cas il aurait bien voulu être Naruto pour pouvoir s'exprimer et lui crier après sans avoir l'air bizarre.(C'est vrai quelqu'un fais sa et tout le monde le regarde croche mais Naruto ses bien ordinaires lol)**

**Puis, le tenchokage sorti un papier a l'allure chiffonner et lis à voix haute :**

_Chère Tenchokage,_

_Je vous es envoyé quelque ninjas pour faire un traité de paix mais je voudrais avoir des nouvelles. Je voudrais donc que vous m'envoyer deux ninjas. Un de mon pays et un du vôtre pour que je sache comment mes ninjas se portent et que je puise faire connaissance avec des gens de Payen no Kuni._

_Au plaisir de vous voire un jour._

_Tsunade_

- **Donc a la demande du Gondaime de Konoha no Kuni, je vais vous envoyez au pays de la feuille pour 1 semaine. Ensuite, vous reviendrez par la porte qui se situera seulement a quelques kilomètres de Konoha, dit le Tenchokage tout en leur donnant la date et le lieu de l'ouverture de la porte.**

- **Vous voulez dire que je retourne a Konoha, demanda Sasuke.**

- **Oui, affirma le Tenchokage, mais vous allez devoir revenir après toi compris Sasuke.**

- **Pourquoi est-ce que je dois revenir? Il y a bien assez de monde ici, s'exclama Sasuke.**

- **Parce que c'est comme ça, dit autoritairement le tenchokage en leur faisant signe de partir.**

**Sasuke pesta un peu contre lui-même pour s'être laissé allez au lieu de rester muet. Mais, il n'aimait pas être dans ce village ou sont entraînement n'avançait pas et ou il vivait avec une fille. Sakura trouva très étonnant que l'Uchiwa parle, mais ne dit rien en voyant le visage frustré de ce dernier quand ils sortirent du bureau.**

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Depuis ses instants, les deux ninjas ne c'était pas échanger un seul mot. Ils se contentaient d'avancer silencieusement vers le petit village où ils allaient passer la nuit. Sakura tanner du silence pesant proposer à l'Uchiwa de faire une pause. Devant l'air menaçant de la rose, il finit par accepter. La payenne s'empressa d'aller prendre un bain dans la rivière en défendant bien au garçon de faire un pas proche du lac sous peine de mort. La jeune fille d'avança vers la rivière et commença à se déshabiller. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le buisson proche et la jeune fille très en colère se mit à crier.

- Espèce de sale pervers d'Uchiwa!!! Je tes dis de ne pas venir me mater alors tu vas payer pour m'avoir espionner.

- Tu m'as parlé, dit Sasuke en arrivant du côté opposer du buisson.

Sasuke rougit tout de suite. Sakura n'avait plus de vêtement sauf une petite culotte. Sa poitrine étant caché par ses cheveux et laissant parfaitement voir son tatouage en forme de dragon sur l'épaule. Sakura qui n'avait pas remarqué sa tenu dit alors :

- Si tu es là, qui est dans les buissons?

Un autre bruit se fit entendre et l'on entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner. Sakura se mit à foncer vers le bruit. Sasuke entendit un bruit sourd et un grand YATAAA. Le jeune konohayens se dirigea vers le bruit et vit Sakura à cheval sur le dos d'une vieille homme avec le nez en sang.

- Jiraya-san, cria le jeune Uchiwa.

- Pour vrai? Demanda la jeune rose intriguée.

- Ouai, mais à ta place j'irais m'habiller, déclara Sasuke en détournant le regard.

La jeune fille ne compris pas tout de suite puis quand elle regarda plus bas elle réalisa qu'elle était très peu vêtu. Elle poussa un cri et parti en quête de vêtement. Le survivant regarda méchamment le vieille homme. Celui-ci paraissait au septième ciel.

- Qu'est- ce que vous faites ici?

- Je me promenais, répondit évasivement le vieux.

- Sa vous arrive souvent de vous promener derrières les buissons? Questionna ironiquement l'Uchiwa.

- Je faisais une courte pause pour reprendre mon souffle, déclara Jiraya, à mon age les promenade devienne plus dure et épuisante.

- Et ses quoi le calepin que vous tenez là?

- Mes notes, répondit rapidement l'hermite, pour mon prochain livre.

- Vous parlez de vos tendances perverses, dit la fleur en arrivant.

- Mes ses a moi sa, dit Sasuke.

Effectivement Sakura portait le jean de l'Uchiwa qui lui arrivait en bas des genoux et un t-shirt trois fois trop grand. Sasuke rougit un peu en pensant qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous et qu'il allait sûrement bientôt les mettrent sans les avoirs laver avant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, questionna la rose, Kurenai-sensei va vous chercher.

- Je sais…Mais je voulais sortir avant que la porte change de place parce que c'est un bon coin pour mes observations.

- Et bien vous l'avez loupé, dit ironiquement Sakura.

- Quoi?

- La porte vient de disparaître, déclara simplement l'Haruno.

- Bon alors je vais venir avec vous, dit Jiraya en faisant un grand sourire à Sakura qui rougit aussitôt, quand vous m'avez sauter dessus sa ma donner pleins d'idée, si je reste en votre compagnie l'inspiration risque d'être merveilleuse.

Sasuke donna un coup violent sur le crâne de Hermite, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi la remarque l'avait frustré. Il mit sa sur le compte du fait qu'il le désespère. Puis, déclara qu'il fallait reprendre la route et les trois ninjas partirent vers le village pas très loin de là. Après quelques minutes de marche et quelque claque pour Jiraya, ils arrivèrent a Kokoro no Kuni.( ses complètement inventé si sa veux dire quelque chose ben dite le moi lol) Jiraya alla réserver les chambres et revient bientôt avec 2 clés. Les deux portes étaient côte à côte.

- Bon ben sa veut dire que moi j'ai ma chambre à moi toute seule, dit joyeusement Sakura.

- Non, dit l'hermite avec un grand sourire, toi et Sasuke allez dormir dans la même chambre et moi dans celle juste a cote.

- Je parie que vous allez avoir votre calepin dans les mains, dit furieusement Sasuke.

- Pour qui me prends-tu, dit Jiraya avec un air faussement offenser, je vais allé dans ma chambre.

Il donna une clé a Sasuke et parti avec l'autre. La porte claqua laissant Sasuke et Sakura tout seule dans le couloir. Sakura pris la clé et entra toute joyeuse dans la chambre avant de se mettre à courir partout en s'exclament joyeusement. Puis, elle fini sa visite dans la chambre ou elle sauta sur le lit double. Sasuke sourit devant son air exister et parti prendre sa douche. Quand il revient la jeune fille s'était endormi d'épuisement sur le lit. Il tassa les couvertures et la mis a l'endroit dégager pour ensuite la bordée. Sasuke se plaça de l'autre côté du lit et s'endormi rapidement. Le lendemain matin quand Sasuke se réveilla il senti une pression sur son torse, quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit Sakura a cheval sur lui. Sasuke fut d'abord très étonné puis réalisa ensuite qu'elle dormait. Elle est somnambule? Pendant qu'il réfléchissait a la question, il senti deux lèvres se coller au sienne. Il n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que Sakura avait déjà arrêter et était tomber par terre se qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux en se plaignant de la douleur quand elle vu Sasuke toujours paralyser sur le lit.

- Ta fais un cauchemar Sasuke?

- …

- Esttttt Ohhhhhh la terre appelle Sasuke répondez Sasuke

- Ah…Euh...Non, sa va..

- Hum…Tes pas très convaincants.

- Je…Vais prendre une douche.

Pour accompagner le geste a la parole, Sasuke sorti du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Un peu plus tard

Sasuke, Jiraya et Sakura marchaient depuis environ 1 heure dans la forêt sous les plaintes de Jiraya qui avait été très dessus de la nuit. Mais, il se reprenait en disant que la matinée avait eu un bon coté ce qui dit rougir Sasuke pendant que Sakura ne comprenait rien.

- On peut s'arrêter, je veux prendre un bain, demanda la rose avec des chibi yeux.

- Pffff…t'en a déjà pris un hier, dit Sasuke.

- Voyons Sasuke, il ne faut pas refuser sa à une jeune fille, s'exclama Jiraya.

- Merci, dit Sakura en s'éloignant vers la rivière en autant au passage quelques vêtements.

- Bon ben moi je vais me promener, dit Jiraya en essayant de partit.

- Non vous n'irez pas l'espionner, dit autoritairement Sasuke.

- Mais, Sasuke c'est le besoin de l'homme, essaya Jiraya.

- Mais, les grands ninas doivent savoir passer au-delà de leur besoin et envie pour leur mission.

Jiraya voulu répliquer mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il restèrent donc la a attendre le retour de leur fleur. Plus Sakura se trouvait maintenant dans l'eau et s'amusait regarder les poissons exotiques.

- Profite de la vue ma belle parce que sa la dernière fois que tu la voies.

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sombra dans l'inconscient.

Alors vous l'avez aimé mon chapitre?

Moi je me suis amusé a l'écrire

Réponse au com :

Chibi maakuro : Merci pour ton com et je vais faire des effort pour que sa reste toujours comme ça. Si ses un peu théâtrale ses peut-être parce que je fais du théâtre…tk merci de me suivre.

Ero senin : Je sais et j'essaye de les faire plus long. J'ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour que sa arrive alors je les fait plus court. Lol tu y tiens à ton naru/hina. Merci pour ton com.

Princesse d'argent : Pour la mise en page ses pas vraiment de ma faute…Ses surtout que des fois fanfic bogue alors se fait sa…je vais te mettre dans ma fictu vas apparaître dans un tit bout mais tu vas être la. Euh…Ta dit que t'avais les yeux blond??? Tu voulais peut-être dire bleu…répond moi par com.

LAISSER DES COMS


	15. Chapter 15 L’homme masqué

Salut!!!

Me revoilà avec un new chapitre

J'espère que vous avez aimé le dernier.

Bonne lecture!!!

Chapitre 15

L'homme masqué

La jeune fille se fit projeter contre un arbre en crachant du sang. Elle essaya de se relever, mais n'y arriva pas. Sachiko regarda son coéquipier en sang un peu plus loin. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que tout sa irait aussi loin. Si elle avait su, elle ne serait jamais allé!!! La peur lui tiraillait l'estomac. Mais, elle devait prendre le dessus et passer par-dessus la douleur si elle ne voulait pas finir comme son coéquipier. Était-il mort? Voilà la question que l'adolescente se posait depuis tantôt…Elle aurait dû faire plus attention et sans voulait tellement…Il l'avait protégé parce qu'elle comme une gamine avaient réagi aux remarques de l'homme au lieu de rester impartiale comme elle aurait dû faire. Au lieu de sa elle ses frustrés et à attaquer l'homme alors qu'il est beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Qu'elle bêtise…Son ami avait voulu la protéger, mais lui non plus n'était pas de taille contre l'homme et voilà le résultat. La jeune fille se leva en pensant que si son coéquipier était toujours en vie, elle pourrait peut-être le soigner et ainsi le sauver. Même si elle savait au fond de elle que c'était impossible, elle voulait y croire…y croire de toute ses force. Mais, justement ses c'est force qu'il lui manquait. Elle se plaça en face de l'homme effrayant et commença a composer des signes. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de technique et n'était sûrement pas aussi forte que Tenten ou Temari mais elle voulait essayer pour lui…oui pour lui.

Sachiko : KATAKURI NO JUTSU( la technique de la goutte de sang)

Des immenses roses apparues et viennent s'enrouler autour de l'homme en enfoncent bien leur épine dans sa peau. L'homme masqué était maintenant couvert de sang qui coulait d'un peu partout. La jeune fille essaya de se rassurer en pensant qu'il ressemblait à une passoire mais le rire fut de courte duré quand l'homme prononça des paroles inconnues a Sachiko et que toute les roses disparurent d'un coup.

Homme : Tu ne vaut pas mieux que ton petit copain.

Cette remarque la frustra. Pas parce qu'il avait dit petit ami non, mais qu'elle détestait qu'on la rabaisse sans cesse. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas digne de son nom de famille, mais il n'était pas obligé de lui rappeler tous les jours. C'est pour sa qu'elle c'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Hinata. À la pensée de sa meilleure amie elle sourit. Que faisait-elle en ce moment? La jeune fille se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait voulu la revoir au moins encore une fois…non elle ne devait pas penser à sa…elle allait survive…survive pour elle…survive pour lui.

Sachiko : SEIBUTSUGA NO JUTSU(la technique de la nature morte)

Une géante fleur apparue et couvera entièrement l'homme avant de mourir doucement. Cette technique consistant à enfermer quelqu'un dans une fleur et faire que la fleur se vide de toute son n'eau et l'envoie sur la personne. Comme ça, il meurt noyé. Sa fleur était bientôt morte…À la fin de la technique, la fleur disparaît tout simplement laissant derrière elle un cadavre. Mais, quand la fleur tomba elle laissa l'homme encore debout, en pleine forme. On ne dirait même pas qu'il a combattu contrairement a elle qui devait vraiment faire dur avec tous ses vêtements déchirer et couvert de sang. Sachiko voudrait bien utiliser sa technique ultime…elle marche à tous les coups…Mais sa serai dangereux pour lui. Il risque de se faire toucher et s'il est encore en vie sa le tuerait sur le champs. Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses penser l'homme lui donna un violent coup au niveau du cœur ce qui la fit tombé par terre. Cette fois elle ne pourrait plus combattre. Mais, d'ici elle avait une vue sur lui…il avait beaucoup changer depuis qu'il l'avait transformer. Sa la fit sourire ce qui frustra encore plus l'homme qui n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Mais, malgré la douleur, elle sourit et se laissa emporter par ses souvenir.

FLASH BACK

**Trois filles étaient réunies autour d'un pauvre garçon sans défense. Deux d'entre elles avaient convenu que pour qu'il puisse vivre chez leur amie, il devait être plus beau. Voilà comment la transformation extrême avait débuté.**

- **Il faut vraiment tout changer, déclara Sakura, la coupe de cheveux, les vêtements, la manière de parler, de marcher, etc.**

- **Il faut qu'il devienne un Sex symbole, dit Hinata, pour que toute les filles cours après et comme sa quand tu vas te promener dans la rue avec, aucune filles ne pourront dire que tu sors avec un ringard.**

- **Mais, je ne sors pas avec lui non plus, essaya Sachiko.**

- **Et alors, dit Hinata, elles le croient et sa c'est grave, on ne peut pas laisser ternir ta réputation comme ça.**

- **Mais, essaya le jeune homme.**

- **Non, ya pas de mais c'est pas un choix ses un ordre pas discutable, ordonna Sakura.**

- **Bon alors on commence, dit joyeusement Hinata.**

- **D'accord répondirent en cœur les trois filles.**

**Pendant toute l'après-midi, elles s'étaient amusées, Hinata lui cousait du linge, Sakura lui changeait sa couple au plus grand regret de celui-ci pendant que Sachiko lui apprenait a parler pour avoir l'air cool. Malgré qu'au début il disait déjà savoir comment faire, il fini par se laisser prendre au jeux et l'après-midi passa très rapidement. À la fin de la journée, les trois filles regardèrent le résultat avec un grand sourire. Il était magnifique!!! C'est cheveux noir avaient été coupé avec soin pour qu'il soit tout ébouriffer se qui lui donnait un petit coté rebelle qui allait très bien avec ses grand yeux noir. Ces vêtements était un simple t-shirt blanc avec par dessus une veste a manche courte rouge. Avec sa, il portait une simple paire de jean et un bracelet noir au poignet. La transformation était très surprenante et les filles regrettaient de ne pas avoir pris une photo au début pour faire un avant après.**

- **C'est parfait, c'était exclamer les trois filles en même temps.**

- **Vous êtes sure, demanda Timidement l'adolescent.**

- **Oui!!!**

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Elle s'était bien amusée se jour là et tout le monde avait été très surpris de la différence. Un jour plus tard Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Aino, Shino, Sakura et Sasuke avaient été convoqués pour partir en mission suivie de très près par eux. Elle se souvient de l'enthousiaste du garçon quand le Tenchokage lui a annoncé la mission.

FLASH BACK

**Les deux adolescents attendaient dans le corridor leur tour. Sasuke et Sakura étaient entrer quelque minute plus tôt. Ils avaient entendu les voix montées, mais, après quelques minutes, les deux étaient sortis. Sachiko avait remarqué l'air renfrogner de l'Uchiwa mais ne pu poser aucune question parce que sont coéquipiers l'avait déjà entraîné a l'intérieur. Comme a son habitude le bureau était très en désordre mais pour une fois sa ne pris que 2 min trouver le papier qu'il cherchait. **

- **Je n'est pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer alors je vais faire vite, dit le tenchokage, un homme qui n'a toujours pas été identifier sème la terreur partout ou il passe. Il a déjà décimé 2 petits villages tuant homme, femme et enfant. L'homme masqué est sans pitié et est très fort. D'après nos sources, il tue pour le plaisir mais peut-être qu'il veut tout simplement se venger. Alors, je veux que tous les deux vous partiez en quête d'information sur notre tueur masqué. On l'aurait récemment aperçu dans le village de Refura. Je veux que vous vous rendrez là-bas pour voir ce qu'il en est. Si vous trouvez l'homme n'aller pas le combattre. Il est bien trop fort pour vous deux. Alors, vous contacterez immédiatement Kurenai pour qu'elle aille s'occuper de lui. Vous avez des questions?**

- **Oui, j'aimerais savoir comment nous allons revenir au village vu que la porte change toujours de place, dit le Konohayen.**

- **Je vais vous donner trois dates, répondit le tenchokage, dépendant le nombre de temps dont va prendre la mission vous irez à l'endroit indiquer. Si, pour la dernière date vous vous trouvez trop loin, rendez-vous a Konoha ou un nouveau lieu et une nouvelle heure vous serons donnez.**

- **OK, répondit en choeur les deux ados avant de sortir du bureau.**

**Tout le long de l'entrevu, le jeune garçon était resté sérieux et calme, mais dès leur sortis il s'était mis a courir partout en utilisant son chakra pour monter au mur.**

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ensuite ils s'étaient rendus à la porte et avait marcher pendant plusieurs heures pour aller dans le fameux village. Rendus là-bas, les deux ados n'avaient eu aucune information sur l'homme mais ils entendirent une conversation qui disait que l'homme allait bientôt venir s'attaquer au commerce pour piquer le plus de nourriture et d'arme ninjas. Le jour annoncer, l'homme était arrivé a l'heure a l'endroit et Sachiko avait tout de suite envoyer un message a Kurenai. Mais, voyant le crash qui se produisait devant ses yeux elle était sorti malgré sont interdiction et avait essayer d'arrêter l'homme. La suite s'était déroulée très vite et maintenant elle était pliée parterre en crachant du sang. Ou était Kurenai? Sachiko savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à temps pour la sauver…pour le sauver.

- Ma pauvre petite fille sans défense, dit l'homme, s'était stupide de t'attaquer a moi j'espère que tu t'en rend compte. Enfin, au moins tu m'auras diverti un peu. Puis-je savoir le nom de la personne que je vais bientôt tuer?

- Sa…Sachiko…De Payen no Kuni.

- Sachiko, répondit l'homme en ayant une pointe de surprise dans la voix, bien ma chère fleur tu seras contente de savoir que tu vas subir le même destin que tes amies.

- Mes amies???

- Oui, Tenten, Aino, Kagami et Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait?

- Moi? Rien, mais mes amis ne leur feront pas de cadeau. Je vais être obligé de t'emmener.

Il se pencha vers elle, autan sont masque, et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Désoler.

L'homme donna un coup sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Peu à peu ses yeux se fermèrent, mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, elle vit les yeux de son coéquipier s'ouvrir.

-Je suis…Rassurer…Tu es en vie…Lee.

Voilà!!!

Alors vous avez aimé?

Est-ce que vous aviez deviné que c'était lui?

Je voulais que Lee sorte avec une fille dans mon histoire, mais je ne voulais pas que Sachiko sorte avec un gars super laid et cave alors je les transformer. Je ne sais pas si vous avez imaginer mais moi de la façon dont je le voit il est canon.

Réponse au com

Princesse d'argent : Je trouvais aussi que des yeux blonds c'était étrange. Ta l'aire tout chou lol j'adore faire Jiraya perverspour les filles tu le ne sauras pas avant un moment- patience. Merci pour ton com il me font toujours plaisir

Ero senin : Lol une chance que ta fait une abréviation de ton club parce que sa serai long a écriremoi aussi je l'adore comme ça- dsl ses pas un Naru/Hina il va falloir que tu patiente encore un peu. Merci pour ton com

Juntao524 : Je voulais faire quelque chose d'original et l'idée mais venu comme ça en écrivantMerci pour ton com.

LAISSER DES COMS!!!


	16. Chapter 16 Mission ou plaisanterie?

Salut!!!

Dans l'ordre que j'avais donné je suis rendu au Ino et Sai, mais c'est les deux persos que je déteste et en plus j'ai pas d'idée alors je le passe. Comme sa ero-senin je vais arriver plus vite a ton Naru/Hina. Voilà donc les prochains sur la liste un petit clin d'œil a ma sœur bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16

Mission ou plaisanterie?

Deux adolescents se tenaient dans une petite maison faite en peau d'animaux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air en train bon terme puisqu'on entendait leur conversation a des kilomètres à la ronde, au plus grand malheur de leur voisin. La payenne et la Konohayen passaient leur journée à se disputer pour tout et rien. Et tout les nombreux effort de leurs amis pour les réconcilier et faire qu'ils ne s'entre tue pas n'avait pas porter fruit. Au contraire, souvent sa empirait et ne pouvant plus supporter les querelle de nos jeunes ados, les voisins et amis les avaient tous abandonner. Ce qui donna une nouvelle raison pour se disputer. Les caractères bien différents de nos jeunes amis et leur façon de voir le monde restait toujours leur principal sujet de dispute.

- Aller lève-toi fatiguant et va donc faire un peu la cuisine, ordonna Temari.

- C'est truc son pour les filles, soupira Shikamaru.

- QUOI!!!! MAIS TU T'ENTENDS DES FOIS???

- Non, ses assez rare que je m'enregistre pour m'écouter ensuite, dit ironiquement le garçon de l'ombre.

- Tu crois que les femmes sont bonnes juste à enfanter, faire la cuisine et le ménage!!!

- Non, je crois aussi qu'elle sont là pour nous faire chier et crier après-tout le monde.

- TU CROIS QUE LES FILLES CRIENT APRES TOUT LE MONDE!!!

- Juste à t'entende tu as la réponse.

- Je crie parce que tes exaspérant!!!

- Pfff…Tes chiante je vais me coucher.

- Quoi!!! Je tes dits de faire à manger bordel!!! Tu habites ici, mais tu ne fais rien à par dormir à longueur de journée.

- Ouai et toi tu cries à longueur de journée…Finalement nos journée sont bien rempli.

- Tu te moques de moi là???

- Oui.

- Mais de quel droit oses-tu faire sa moi qui t'héberge et te nourrir.

- Le droit de l'homme.

- Quelle réponse stupide. Tu sauras que les femmes on aussi des droits et que…

- Excuser-moi…Dit un jeune homme en arrivant.

- Quel droit? Les femmes ne servent à rien, dit Shikamaru.

- Euh…Pardon, re dit l'homme.

- Tu crois que les femmes ne servent à rien???

- C'est ce que j'ai dit non?

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompt, essaya l'homme.

- Alors qui est-ce qui te ferait à manger??? Et comment est-ce que tu serais né sans les femmes?!

- Désoler de vous coupez…

- OH TOI LA FERME, dirent les deux ados en chœur.

- Je viens de la par du Tenchokage moi. Je ne suis qu'un simple messager ne vous défoulez pas sur moi.

- Désoler dit Shikamaru.

- Hum..Et qu'est ce qu'un petit messager pas concerner du tout nous veut, demanda impatiemment Temari.

- Le tenchokage voudrait vous voir, dit l'homme avant de partir en douce.

- Galère…Allers ont i va, dit Shikamaru d'un air lâche.

- Depuis quand j'ai des ordres à recevoir de toi???

- Depuis que le tenchokage nous a appelé et que je voudrais pas me mettre a dos le ninjas le plus fort de se village.

- Mmm…

Sur ce, Temari et Shikamaru partirent en direction du bureau. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent beaucoup de personne, mais tous avaient l'air pressés. Tout ce que les deux puirent en tirer ses missions importantes, nous devons nous dépêcher. Puis, leurs amis partaient vite vers leur maison respective. Après deux trois disputent, ils arrivèrent au bureau et virent la porte s'ouvrirent laissant sortir Sachiko et Lee. Apparemment une bonne nouvelle vu que Lee grimpaient au plafond. Temari se mit à penser que depuis la transformation extrême, il était devenu très beau et avait même oublié ses drôle de pose qu'il faisait tout le temps. A sont plus grand étonnement elle songea que malgré tout se qui pouvais arriver, Lee ne serait jamais aussi beau que Shikamaru. Quoi? Venait-elle vraiment de penser a tête d'ananas? Sa devait être la fatigue. Entrer dans le bureau, Temari et tête d'ananas vire le Tenchokage chercher dans son bureau. Mais, dès qu'il les remarqua, il arrêta tout de suite et pris l'air le plus naturel possible. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu'on le prenne pour un désordonné? Peut importe tout ce que Shikamaru voulait c'était de partir bien vite d'ici.

- J'ai une mission à vous confier. Cette mission consiste à resserrer nos liens en tant que pays et votre lien a vous deux en tant que co-ninjas.(Je suis super écoeuré de le répéter----) Cette mission sera une mission de sauvetage, dit le Tenchokage.

- Une mission de sauvetage questionna Temari, quel genre de sauvetage?

- Vous irez au pays (encore un nom de pays---- je crois que je vais pleurer) Jiroto, d'après nos sources des barbares aurait pris possession des terres et sème la terreur dans tout le village. Je veux que vous alliez les arrêter.

- D'accord, répondirent en chœur les deux ninjas.

Du chemin jusqu'à la tente et celui jusqua la porte, il ne s'était passé que 3 disputes. Un miracle si on connaissait nos deux jeune de 16 ans. Shikamaru pensa que si sa mère avait été là, elle aurait sûrement dit qu'ils étaient en amour. L'amour. Quel mot ridicule, les gens se cachent derrière ce mot pour ne pas se sentir seul. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Temari. C'est amies lui disaient souvent qu'elle pensait comme sa juste parce que sa ne lui était jamais arriver. Temari ne voulait pas tomber amoureux. Non, sa ne lui arrivera plus jamais…

- Si on s'arrêtait pour manger, demanda Shikamaru.

- Ah…euh..d'accord.

Shikamaru avait remarqué que Temari se perdait dans ses pensées. Mais, à voir son visage, ce n'était pas des souvenirs heureux. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait senti qu'il fallait lui changer les idées. Il prit ses affaires et alla pêcher dans la rivière à côté pendant que Temari allumait un feu. D'après leur plan, ils allaient être au village de Jiroto dans 1 journée. Temari n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait être pris avec tête d'ananas pendant si longtemps. C'est vrai qu'ils habitaient ensemble mais elle s'arrangeait souvent pour sortir où ils s'entraînaient séparément. Alors, elle ne passait que très peu de temps avec et quand sa lui arrivait, ils s'engueulaient. Mais là, il devrait faire un travail d'équipe. Shikamaru revint avec le poisson et ils le mangèrent en silence avant de repartir. Ils marchèrent toute l'après-midi et la soirée pour finalement s'arrêter pour dormir un peu.

- D'après mes calculs, ont devraient y être pour demain matin, di Shikamaru.

- Ta jamais essayer de ne pas calculer, demanda Temari.

- Ne pas calculer?

- Bien…faire quelque chose sans y avoir réfléchis pendant des jours…prendre les choses comme il passe. Si on arrive dans 3 jours, on arrivera dans trois jours simplement. Les choses arrivent comme ça. Tu te sens vraiment obliger de tout prévoir? Je veux dire que ses pratiques durant les combats mais on n'est pas obligé de savoir tout a l'avance.

- Je ne sais pas tout a l'avance, dit Shikamaru en se couchant sur le sol pour regarder les étoiles, j'aime juste savoir quand les choses chiantes vont commencer et terminer.

- Non, tu prévois toujours tout a l'avance. À quelle heure on va manger, dormir, faire une pause. Dans la vraie vie, on dort quand on est fatigué et l'on mange quand on a faim.

- Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu veux dire. Je commence le tour de garde et à 12h00 tu le prends. On se lèvera à 7h00 demain matin pour être au village a 11h00.

- Et tu dis pas comprendre ce que je veux dire!

Temari, désespéré par le comportement du garçon se coucha et trouva rapidement le sommeil. Pendant la nuit ils changèrent et au matin. Quand c'était l'heure de partir Temari fit exprès de prendre plus de temps pour montrer au Nara que tout ne se passait pas comme il faudrait dans la vie.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vu que je sais que tu es lente le matin, j'avais prévu une heure de plus.

- Tu es vraiment désespérant, dit Temari avant de prendre les devants.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au village. Là-bas tout semblait normal. Les villageois achetaient de la nourriture, parlaient entre eux et avaient l'air heureux. Aucun signe ne disait que quelqu'un les maltraitaient. Il semblait même qu'il n'y est eu aucune guerre depuis un bon moment.

- Alors ses sa un pays tenu par la peur, dit Temari, sa ressemble pas a se que je m'imaginais.

- C'est parce que personne ne les maltraite, dit Shikamaru, ou ils étaient au courant de notre visite et on tout fait pour le cacher, mais même là, les habitant aurait un peu l'air effrayé. Restons encore une nuit et s'il n'a toujours rien, on sens ira demain après-midi.

- D'accord monsieur le calculateur.

Temari et Shikamaru se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel le plus proche et apparemment le seul dans cette ville. Arriver à l'intérieur, ils demandèrent deux chambres. L'hôtesse leur dit qu'il n'en restait plus que une a cause du festival qui aurait bientôt lieu. Les deux ados durent, à contre cœur, accepter de dormir dans la même chambre. Temari monta la première et rendu dans la chambre fut très impressionné. Elle était d'une grande beauté, la payenne pensa que sa ressemblait a une suite nuptiale.

- Je vais prendre une douche, dit Shikamaru en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Mais, il aurait pu ne rien dire sa aurai été pareils. La jeune se promenait partout dans l'immeuble en s'amusant à toucher a tout.

POV TEMARI

Que ses beaux!!! J'adore les chambres d'hôtel ses tellement plus beau que ma petite maison. Bon ses pas tous mais je voudrais prendre une douche moi. Tien ou est Nara? Bof il doit dormir fainéant comme il est. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et quand je l'ouvris j'eu la surprise de ma vie. Devant moi se tenait Shikamaru. Une serviette nouer autour de la taille les cheveux dégoulinant sur c'est épaule. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi musclé. Minute, est-ce que je suis en train de penser qu'il est beau? Non sa doit encore être la fatigue. Au la je dois avoir l'air folle sa fait 5 minutes que je le mattes. Il faut que je sorte vite de là. Mais, ses plus facile à dire qua faire il est tellement…sexe. QUOI!!!! MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE MOI LA, VITE TEMA SORT DE LA.

POV NORMAL

Temari sorti de la chambre de bain lassant un Shikamaru étonner. Elle alla se coucher, mais n'arriva pas à dormir. Quand elle entendit des pas venir vers la chambre elle fit semblant de dormir. Shikamaru semblait avoir marcher dans son jeu. Il ôta sa chemise et se coucha sous les couvertes. Temari se tourna discrètement vers la tête d'ananas. Il semblait endormi. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle se tourna et retourna dans le lit pour finalement se laisser aller dans le pays des songe.

- Finalement tu t'endors enfin, chuchota l'homme, on pourra dire que tu m'as donné plus de difficulté que Tenten. Une chance pour moi que le Tenchokage envoie toujours des ninjas sauver les gens sans défense même si l'information est fausse.

Il sortit une aiguille et lui rentra dans le bras avant de la prendre et de sortir par la fenêtre.

Voilà!!!

Comment l'avez-vous trouver?

Réponse au com

Princesse d'argent : Moi quand je l'imagine je bave lol, j'ai toujours aimé le perso de Lee mais pas sont physique. Maintenant j'aime les deux lol Tu vas apparaître dans ma fic dans 2 chapitre. Patiente jusque là. +

LAISSER DES COMS PLEASE!!!!


	17. Chapter 17 Survie

Salut!!!

DSL J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ DE LE PUBLIER!!!

Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre

3 Chapitres en si peu de temps, je suis en feu lol

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 17

Survie

Il fait nuit sur le village des kivoka. Enfin, ce qui en reste. L'homme masqué est passé ici il y a quelque jour et maintenant, il ne reste que quelques débris et cadavre ici et là. Des enfants traînent dans la rue à la recherche de leur parent décédé ou de nourriture. Les quelques maisons encore debout se font pilier par les survivants où sont habiter par des vingtaines de personne a la recherche de chaleur et d'un toit ou dormir. Quatre ninjas se promène dans les rues scandaliser par un t'elle désastre. Ils n'ont qu'une pensée : Quel monstre a bien pu faire sa? En plus une personne seule peut elle vraiment décimer un village en si peu de temps. Si oui je n'aimerai pas l'affronter pensa Kiba. Usagi, Kiba, Kurenai et Asuma ont été charger de soigner les survivants et de reconstruire le village petit à petit. Cette mission va être longue, mais ils sont tous le cœur à l'ouvrage. Le techokage avait voulu envoyer Jiraya avec eux, mais ils eurent beau chercher, ils ne retrouvèrent pas l'hermite. Kurenai était un peu inquiète, mais Asuma l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Jiraya était l'un des sanin légendaire. Malgré sa Kurenai n'avait pas quitté le pays des payens l'esprit tranquille. Mais, sont envie de sauver les gens l'avait guidé vers Kivoka.

- On va se séparer les taches, dit Asuma, Kurenai et Usagi possèdent toute les deux des pouvoir de guérison, ils vont donc s'occuper des blessés pendant que Kiba et Akamaru vont pêcher et moi je vais reconstruire. Tout le monde a compris?

- Oui, répondirent en chœur les ninjas.

- Usagi j'aurais besoin de ton singe, dit Asuma, il serait pratique pour monter haut et aller chercher ou placer des objets pour reconstruire.

- D'accord, dit joyeusement Usagi, est-ce que tu veux Zorro?

- Ouh ouh ah ah, répondit le singe en grimpant sur l'épaule du sensei de konoha.

- Kurenai-sensei et moi on va se séparer et ainsi soigner plus de personne, dit Usagi.

- Ok.

Puis dans un bruit sourd tous les ninjas présents disparurent.

DU COTÉ DE KIBA

Kiba se tenait devant le cours d'eau. Avec Akamaru sa allait beaucoup plus vite, mais même la si il devait nourrir tout un village. C'est beaucoup trop. Et d'abord comment il restait de personne? Il devait le savoir s'il voulait en pêcher le bon nombre. Puis, c'est pensés changèrent. Usagi est-ce quel guérir les personnes comme elle m'avait guéri. Sans trop savoir pourquoi cette pensée le fâcha. Il se dit ensuite qu'il avait sûrement pêché assez et se dirigea vers l'endroit que Usagi avait prit quelque minute plus tôt.

DU COTER DE KURENAI

La sensei avait commencé à guérir des gens. Elle n'avait pas été obligée de marcher longtemps quand elle vit un homme gravement blesser a l'estomac en compagnie de sa femme qui le suppliait pour qu'il reste en vie.

- Quel est votre nom? Demanda Kurenai avec une voix douce.

- Fa…Faramir…Mademoiselle.

- Mon nom est Kurenai. Je viens d'un pays de ninjas appelé Payen no kuni. Je suis venu en ami avec trois autres ninjas pour aider à reconstruire le village. Maintenant, je vais vous guérir alors détendez-vous et prennez de grande respiration.

Kurenai se mit à faire des signes avec ses mains. Ensuite, ses paumes s'illuminaire et elle les approcha de la blessure de l'homme.

- Kanchi no jutsu.(la technique de la guérison complète)

La blessure disparue peu a peu lassant des vêtement déchirer et couvert de sang. L'homme regarda Kurenai émerveiller. Sa femme pris dans ses bras Kurenai et la remercia de tout son cœur.

- Est-ce que vous êtes un ange, demanda le vielle homme.

- Non, seulement un ninjas, dit Kurenai avant de partir à la recherche de d'autre personne blesser.

DU COTÉ D'ASUMA

Asuma se promenait dans les rues en évaluant les dégâts causer par l'homme. Il y avait encore la plupart des bases de maison, mais le toit et les murs étaient soit brûlés sois en trop mauvais état pour en tirer quoi que se soit. Puis quelque chose capta son attention. Derrière tous les débris, il y avait encore une maison en parfaite état. Même pas une égratignure comme si on l'avait évitée exprès. Asuma décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil…

DU COTÉ DE USAGI

Usagi marchait dans les rues depuis plusieurs heures. Elle avait guérir beaucoup de personne et commençait à fatiguer. Je ne suis pas comme Kurenai-sensei, pensa Usagi, guérir des personnes m'épuisent énormément. Mon chakra se vide tranquillement. Puis elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vu Kiba approcher en faisant des grands signes de la main.

- Alors princesse, comment ça va, demanda joyeusement Kiba.

- Je suis totalement vidé et je ne crois pas pouvoir guérir encore beaucoup de personne.

- Si tu n'ens peux plus tu les guériras demain.

- Mais il en a qui non pas jusqu'à demain, dit la jeune payenne, et qu'est ce que tu fais la toi?

- Ben…Je…Voulais venir t'aider, dit Kiba en essayant de ne pas montrer sa gène.(J'ai dit essayer lol)

- D'accord, tien il y a une femme enceinte là-bas.

- Elle est blessée?

- Non…Je crois quelle est en train d'Accoucher.

Usagi et Kiba se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme. Le travail était déjà bien avancer et l'on commençait a voir le bébé. Usagi remarqua que Kiba tournait de l'œil en voyant sa et lui demanda d'aller soutenir le dos de la femme. Usagi demanda à la future maman de prendre des grandes inspirations et pousser. Après une heure de cri et de douleur une petite fille venait de naître. Elle n'avait que très peu de cheveux, mais avait des grands yeux bleus. La payenne nue pas le temps de l'admirer plus longtemps quel remarqua que la femme avait un problème. Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer et perdait beaucoup de sang. Usagi essaya d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais sa ne marcha pas.

- Jeune fille, dit la maman dans un soupir, je…veux…que tu appelles…Ma petite fille….Hoshi…Parce que ses ma petite étoile…Je…Veux que tu…t'en occupe…donne lui…ton nom de famille…et élève la…comme ta fille…s'il vous…plait.

Sur c'est dernière parole, ses yeux se voilèrent et son esprit s'endormir pour un repos éternel. Usagi était un peu désemparé. Que devais t'elle faire? Garder l'enfant? Quand il est sorti du ventre de sa mère elle la tout de suite aimer. Mais, elle était un peu jeune pour l'élever et en plus elle n'avait pas énormément d'argent. D'un autre cote, c'était les dernières paroles d'une femme et il fallait respecter sont dernier désir. Kiba qui n'avait rien dit jusque la sortir Usagi de ses pensé.

- Tu vas la garder, demanda-t'il.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en toute sincérité Usagi, il lui faudrait aussi un père en plus elle a peut-être de la famille.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Si elle avait de la famille, la dame nous aurais dit le nom de la personne à qui elle voudrait que Hoshi appartienne. Mais, elle n'a rien dit. En plus ses a toi qu'elle la confier et si elle la fait ses parce qu'elle avait sûrement confiance en toi.

- Mais, je ne peux pas tout faire seule.

- Je vais t'aider jusqua que je retourne a Konoha d'accord?

- Ok. Aller viens on rentrer.

Kiba auta sa veste et la mis sur la nouveau-née. Il avait dit sa sur un coup de tête mais n'était pas vraiment sure de pouvoir s'occuper d'un nouveau née.

- C'est quoi ton nom de famille, demande Kiba.

- Je…N'en est pas…On va lui donner le tien.

- Le…Mien…

- Je ne peux pas donner le mien, mais il lui en faut quand même un et d'une certaine façon tes sont papa.

- Euh…Ok…

- Alors son nom va être Hoshi Inuzuka. Ouai sa sonne plutôt bien.

Les deux ados et le bébé se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous. Là-bas se tenaient déjà Kurenai et Akamaru, mais Asuma était absent. Avant qu'un des deux puise poser une question, Kurenai les questionna sur le nouveau né et il lui racontèrent toute l'histoire. La sensei s'attendrit en pensant que Kiba avait pris sur lui pour faire plaisir a Usagi. Mais une question restait sans réponse : Ou était Asuma? Ils décidèrent de faire un campement sur place pour que le sensei de Konoha les trouve facilement. La petite Hoshi ne pleura pas beaucoup et semblait avoir adopter ses nouveaux parents. Vers 10h00 ils décidèrent de se coucher et de faire un tour de garde. Kurenai et Usagi la première partie de la nuit survie de Kiba et Asuma s'il reviendrait. Kurenai avait annoncé qu'il irait le chercher demain matin, s'il n'était toujours pas revenu. Pendant la première heure, tout se passa bien. Les deux filles parlaient joyeusement des personnes quelles avaient soigné et des réactions de ces derniers. Soudain elle entendirent un bruit sourd venant du cours d'eau tout près. Elles si aventurèrent et ne trouvèrent rien d'anormal. Quand elles voulurent retourner aux camps, deux bras les prirent par la taille.

- Oh les gentilles petites saintes qui soignent tout le monde. Vous vous prenez pour des messagères de dieux? Et bien vous lui direz que Lucifer n'aime pas les anges.

Les deux filles sombrèrent dans l'inconscient…

Voilà!!!

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé j'ai fait deux chapitre en un. Alors, au lieu de faire un chapitre Kurenai et Asuma et un autre Usagi et Kiba j'en ai fait un avec les deux.

Réponse au com

Topie : Merci et je vais essayer d'en faire plus.

Ero senin : Merci et je peux te dire quand principe tu devrais l'avoir dans 2 ou trois chapitre.

Princesse d'argent : Merci, moi aussi j'adore les faires se disputer de tout et de rien. Et oui j'adore le mystère- Tu vas apparaître au prochain chapitre.

LAISSER DES COMS!!!!


	18. Chapter 18 Protéger ma fille

Salut!!!

Vous avez aimé mon dernier chapitre?

C'est dans ce chapitre que Princesse d'Argent fait son entré!!!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 18

Protéger ma fille

- Allez S'IL-TE-PLAIT!!!

- Non Akemi pour la millième fois, je ne referais pas de beigne, dit Kakashi exaspéré par le comportement de la sensei.

- Alors tu avoues être un être maléfique, déclara Akemi.

- Mais, j'en ai déjà fait des beignes!!! Je ne suis pas maléfique.

- Tu pourrais les avoirs fait faire par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tes vraiment décourageante…

- Tes méchants avec moi, gémis Akemi, je t'accueille chez nous et comment tu me remercies?

- En refusant de faire des beignes.

- Tu vois tu le sais et tu ne fais rien pour changer.

Kakashi et Akemi se trouvaient sur le terrain d'entraînement 108934(je suis tanné des petits nombres) ils se retrouvaient la tous les jours après avoir déjeuner. Akemi appréciait énormément le sensei de Konoha, mais Kakashi la trouvait exaspérante. Malgré sa, ils s'entendaient très bien. Kakashi avait beau s'entraîner tous les jours avec la payenne, il ne trouvait pas ce qui avait fait peur au garçon qui les avait attaqués il y a quelques jours. La jeune fille pleurait dès quelle se blessait et réclamait de l'affection à toute les 5 minutes. Qu'avait elle d'effrayante? On dirait une gamine dans un corps de femme. Akemi n'avait cependant montré aucune de ses techniques et continuait de s'entraîner seulement au corps à corps avec Kakashi. Ce jour la il avait reçue la visite d'un messager qui demandait à ce qu'ils aillent au bureau du tenchokage pour une mission importante.(C'est le même messager que les autres et il commence à être vraiment tanné de se répéter lol) Apres avoir déjeuner et s'être un peu entraîner, ils allèrent retrouver le tenchokage et virent au passage Kiba, Usagi, Kurenai et Asuma qui cherchait Jiraya. Kakashi leur dit d'aller regardé du côté des sources chaudes et des cours d'eaux. Arriver au bureau, Kakashi et Akemi furent surpris de voir le bureau du tenchokage propre et ordonné. Enfin il sortit un document et le donna a Akemi qui le survolât avant de le redonner au tenchokage.

- Comme il est inscrit sur ce document, je veux que vous escortiez ma fille jusqu'au village de Suna. Là-bas vous croiserez peut-être les ninjas Naruto et Hinata qui sont eux aussi en mission d'escorte, dit le tenchokage.

- Mais, dit Akemi, je ne connais pas vraiment votre fille mais elle a la réputation d'être très forte. Pourquoi devons-nous l'escorter?

- Avec l'homme masqué qui rode je ne voudrais pas que ma fille se retrouve toute seule face a lui.

- Donc, dit Kakashi, on ne la protège pas vraiment. Il faut juste allé avec elle comme si c'était une mission?

- Oui, ma fille connaît par cœur l'horaire des portes donc je n'es pas besoin de vous donnez les heures et endroit elle saura s'arranger.

- D'accord.

- Vous avez rendez-vous avec elle ce soir a la porte.

- OK.

Les deux sensei sortirent du bureau pour se diriger vers leur maison. Pourquoi le soir, pensa Kakashi, on voit mieux le jour? Arriver chez eux ils préparent quelques objets puis partirent à la porte quand la noirceur arriva. Là-bas, ils virent une personne avec une cape. Quand elle ôta son capuchon ont pu voir de grands yeux bleu océans et des cheveux blonds et long qui lui arrivait au fesse. Il était légèrement ondulé et au travers on y distinguait des mèches fushia et pourpre. En dessous de sa cape, elle portait un top, laissant voir son ventre, avec des brettelles qui tombaient sur ses épaules bronzées par le soleil. Elle portait une jupe formant un dégradé de la cuisse gauche à la cheville droite. Sur la cheville gauche et le poignet droit, on voyait trois petits bracelet aux couleurs chaudes qui reluisaient a la lumière de la lune assorti avec un pendentif en forme de soleil et le bandeau du village en guise de ceinture. Sur son épaule gauche, il y avait de tatouer une lune et une étoile entre croiser. Sa beauté égale bien sa réputation, pensa Akemi. Kakashi et Akemi allèrent la saluer.

- Bonjour, vous devez êtres Akemi, dit la jeune fille, mon père ma beaucoup parlez de vous. Mais, je ne crois pas avoir le bonheur de vous connaîtres, dit-elle en désignant Kakashi.

- Je m'appelle Kakashi, je viens de Konoha no Kuni.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Sheeris, je suis la fille du tenchokage de Payen no Kuni.

- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin, dit Akemi avec un grand sourire.

- Moi aussi, répondit avec un sourire mi-sérieux mi-enfantin. Nous allons voyager de nuit jusqu'à Suna no Kuni.

- Pourquoi de nuit, demanda Kakashi.

- C'est mieux comme sa, déclara doucement mais fermement Sheeris.

- J'ai peur du noir moi, gémi Akemi.

- Depuis quand, dit exaspérer Kakashi, tu dors bien dans le noir.

- Oui mais justement je dors!!! Là je vais devoir marcher et tout le tralalala dans le noir ses effrayant.

- Ignorer là, dit Kakashi a Sheeris, elle est toujours comme ça.

- Moi je la trouve mignonne, dit la princesse.

- C'est désespérant, dit Kakashi pour unique commentaire.

Les trois senseis sortirent du village et commencèrent leur marche dans la forêt. Bizarrement, Kakashi et Akemi avaient l'air tous les deux crever, mais Sherris était en pleine forme. Comme si elle venait de se lever, pensa Kakashi. Sherris se mit à leur expliquer le chemin qu'ils allaient prendre. Ils feraient un détour pour éviter tout ennui. Kakashi, Akemi et Sherris allaient dormir le jour dans les grottes ou endroit isolé pour ne pas se faire repérer. La nuit se passerait comme le jour. Ils vont déjeuner en se levant et à minuit il vont dîner. Une journée normale mais plus sombre, pensa Akemi, sa va faire bizare de ne plus voire la lumière du jour.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas a Suna? Demanda l'argenté.

- Tsunade à parler au Kazecage de Suna de notre pays. Il serait intéressé de faire une entente et en tant que fille du Tenchokage et peut être la prochaine dirigeante de se pays, je dois allé discuter de politique. S'il accepte, nous allons ramener avec nous des personnes de Suna.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis peut-être? Questionna Akemi. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire peut-être tu vas l'être non?

- Peut-être bien…

- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, remarque Kakashi.

- Je sais…c'est mon père qui l'ai…pas moi…je n'es pas vraiment choisi de naître sa fille…tout le monde s'attend à se que je sois la meilleur mais je voudrais juste être normal...

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le devenir, dit Akemi.

- Peut-être mais tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois la meilleur et que je devienne un jour celle qui dirigera et protègera le pays.

- Je crois qu'avec la porte qui disparaît et apparaît ses assez protég…Aie!

Akemi venait de gifler Kakashi pour qu'il se taise. Bien sûr qu'on a la porte répliqua t'elle. Mais, n'importe qui en possession des documents pourrait entrer et tout saccager. Il n'y a pas énormément de ninjas dans notre pays parce que tout le monde pense comme sa. Akemi et Sheeris avaient toute les deux l'aire vexer et Kakashi se sentait gêner. Je me demande ce que j'ai dit qu'il les a autant vexés, pensa Kakashi. Ils continuèrent de marcher entre les arbres pendant 2 heures. Ils arrêtèrent ensuite pour manger, mais Akemi et Kakashi ne prirent rien, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de manger la nuit. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit comme sa avant de s'arrêter devant une grotte.

- On va s'arrêter ici pour la journée, dit Sherris.

- Kakashi rentre en premier, dit Akemi.

- Pourquoi, demanda celui-ci.

- Bien si y a un ours ou une bête sauvages ses toi qui va te faire attaquer et pas nous, dit Sherris.

- Et pourquoi sa serai moi, demanda Kakashi.

- Tu veux dire que tu enverrais 2 innocente jeune fille dans une grotte obscure où il y a peut-être un gros animal féroce ou un pervers en puissance, dit Akemi scandalisé.

- Bien…euh…ses..

- Alors tu te sers de nous comme appât après nous avoir mater et profiter de nous, dit Sherris avec le même air scandaliser.

- J'ai jamais…

- Tu vois Sheeris, il nous promet le grand amour, mais n'est même pas capable de nous protéger, dit Akemi en faisant couler quelque larme.

- D'accord j'y vais, soupira Kakashi avant d'entrer dans la grotte.

- Gagner chuchota Akemi et Sheeris en chœur.

- Il y a personne, cria Kakashi.

- Tes sur, répondirent Sheeris et Akemi.

- Oui je suis sur aller venez, cria Kakashi.

- Je crois qu'il nous ment, dit Akemi a Sheeris.

- De toute façon on a plus le temps le soleil se lève, dit précipitamment Sheeris avant d'entrer dans la grotte.

Akemi soupira et entra elle aussi dans la grotte. Elle vit au loin la silhouette de Sheeris et décida de courir pour la rattraper. Akemi fut surprise de voir qu'elle s'enfonçait très loin dans la grotte. On ne voyait même plus les rayons du soleil.

- On ne devrait pas aller si loin, dit Akemi, on voit même plus le soleil.

- Je dors dans le noir, dit Sheeris avant de s'asseoir et d'ouvrir son sac.

Sheeris en sortit un sac de couchage et un kunai. Elle le plaça en dessous de son sac de couchage et se coucha. Elle a sommeil, pensa Akemi. Qui tout comme elle était crevée. Ca faisait quand même 24 heures qu'elle était debout. Elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Une ombre s'approcha silencieusement des deux payennes.

- C'est toi kakashi, dit Akemi a moitié endormi.

- Oui, ses moi, dit l'ombre, endors toi.

La jeune payenne ne se fit pas prier et s'endormis aussitôt. L'ombre se mit devant Sheeris et Akemi et dit.

- Les jolies petites ninjas se font piéger par une simple imitation de voix, dit l'homme en riant, dormez mes petits anges, dormez tant que vous le pourrez…

Voilà!!!!

Alors avez-vous aimer se chapitre?

Réponse au com :

Princesse d'argent : Ouai mais moi je crois que quand on veut on peut élever un enfant- voilà tes apparu mais tu disparais déjà lol. Je tes pas mi de lunette sa te dérange? J'espère que ta mère t'engueulera pas pour le tatoo lol

LAISSER DES COMS!!!


	19. Chapter 19 Sucre, Farine et œuf

Salut!!!!

Voilà un new chapitre0

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 19

Sucre, Farine et œuf

POV TORI

Je me tenais devant cette bande de gamins en pleine puberté et je me demandais ce que je faisais là. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas refuser? Simplement que je suis trop gentille et que je croyais le faire pour le bien du village mais non il y a toujours quelque chose qui vous dit que vous auriez mieux fait de se taire. Je me penchai pour éviter de recevoir un œuf en pleine figure et lança un regard meurtrier au gamin coupable de ce délit. Il baisa honteusement la tête et se remit dans son travail. Je suis dans se camps de cuisine depuis 3 jours et j'en suis déjà écoeurer. Choji a l'air de bien s'amuser, mais moi je ne trouve pas sa drôle du tout. En plus qu'elle gâchis de nourriture.

POV NORMAL

Dans une grande cuisine se tenaient nos deux ninjas et une centaine d'enfants. Ils bougeaient dans tous les sens en essayant de ne pas faire brûler se qu'ils étaient en train de faire cuire ou au contraire ils s'amusaient a mettre n'importe quoi pour donner la recette la plus immonde possible. La plupart des enfants étaient venu apprendre a cuisiné, un par plaisir l'autre pour devenir un cuisinier. Mais, il y en avait que leur parent les avaient traîner de force au camps alors qui n'avaient pas du tout envi d'apprendre cette arts culinaire. Quand Tori et Choji s'étaient embarqués dans sa, ils ne se doutaient pas de l'énormité de la tache. Le tenchokage leur avait parlé d'un cour de cuisine pas très compliquer qui devrait faire a quelque jeune tout les jours pendant 1 heure. Résultat : Ils devaient s'occupe de 102 enfants cinq heure, par jour pendant un mois. Tori se promit de faire payer au Tenchokage ce mensonge. Elle le voyait déjà suppliant d'arrêter. Bien sûr elle ne le ferait pas pour de vrai mais c'était quand même amusant d'imaginer.

- Basho repose tout de suite ce couteau, cria Choji, Hikozaemon ne lance pas de la farine sur ton ami. Iwao arrête d'embrasser ta blonde et remet toi au travail. Iemitsu ne poursuit pas Eri avec des œufs où je t'enferme dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin du séjour. MAINTENANT JE VEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE SOIS DANS SES DORTOIRS DANS 5 MINUTES OU PAS DE DESERT.

On entendit un grand bruit de pas qui courait et puis en 2 minutes, la salle était vide. Les comptoirs étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de tous les ingrédients mi a la disposition des enfants. Les planchers et les murs étaient couverts de farine et d'œuf écraser. On ne pouvait pas marcher sens piller dans de la nourriture.

- Bravo Choji, dit sarcastiquement Tori, et qui va ramasser maintenant?

- Désoler mais il me tape ses nerfs!

- C'est qui qui a dit hier sois gentil avec eux se son que des gamins.

- C'est moi….Mais, aujourd'hui les gamins se sont transformés en démon assoiffé de chocolat! En plus voir toute cette nourriture gaspiller me donne le cafard.

- On a qua aller chercher une dizaine de gamins pour qu'ils fassent le ménage.

- Et tu vas les trouves ou tes gamins volontaires?

- J'ai pas dit qui serait volontaire, mais n'oublie pas qu'ici ses nous les patrons.

- J'ai compris.

Les deux ninjas quittèrent la pièce en faisant attention a ne pillé dans rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des gars ou la fête battaient déjà son plein. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir les oreilles voler a travers la pièce et les garçons courirent tout nus. Choji dit a Tori de rester dehors parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle les vois tout complètement a poils. Il entra dans la pièce et se pencha juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir un oreiller dans la face. Tout les élèves se retournèrent vers Choji qui avait déjà les oreilles rouges de colère. Ils se mirent tous en rang espérant ne pas avoir à subir la colère de leur sensei.

- La salle que vous avez laissée est un vrai dépotoir donc je vais choisir 10 élèves pour qu'ils aillent la nettoyer de fond en combe et je veux que sa brille, dit Choji avait un sourire amusé quand il fit tout les élèves reculer pour ne pas être choisi, donc les 10 heureux élu sont : Akahito, Bakin, Matsusuke, Mototsume, Sadatake, Tameyoshi, Takeshi, Yoshinori, Yodo, Subaru. Les autres vont aux douches.

Les 10 malheureux suvirent Choji dans la salle où se trouvait déjà 5 filles. Choji donna des taches à chacun et dit à la cuisinière de rester les surveiller. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Tori qui l'attendait dehors. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement où ils passèrent plusieurs heures avant d'aller se coucher. Au beau milieu de la nuit un élève paniquer entra dans leur dortoir et secoua Choji et Tori pour les réveillés.

- Réveillez-vous !!!! Réveillez-vous !! Cria le gamin paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dit Choji a moitié dans les bras de morfé.

- Ils sont venu nous tuer !!!

- Qui sa ? demanda doucement Tori.

- Je ne sais pas…ils sont arriver comme sa et ont mit le feu a notre dortoir et a celui des filles…je crois que tout le monde a réussi a sortir mais je suis pas sure !!!

- Combien sont-il ? Est-ce que ce sont des ninjas, demanda Choji.

- Je ne sais pas il faisait trop noir, mais je n'es pas vu de torche et pourtant il y a bien le feu.

- Reste là dit tori en prenant ses Kunai, nous allons aller les voir. Dès que sa se calme prend les autres et emmène les dans la grotte qu'on vous avais montrer d'accord ?

- Ou…O…Oui…

Les deux ninjas quittèrent précipitamment le dortoir pour contempler avec horror la véridicité des paroles du gamin. Tous les dortoirs et autre logement étaient en feu. Les enfants couraient partout à la recherche de sécurité. Ici et la on voyait des cadavres d'enfant et des uniformes taché de liquide rouge. Des crie perçants fendait le calme de la nuit. Tori vu un homme masqué sans prendre à une petite fille qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre de cette horrible emprise dont elle était prisonnière. Elle courue aussi vite que sa jambe endormie lui permit et donna un violent coup de pied au ventre de l'individu. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur avant de commencer des signes du zodiaque. Coq, bœuf, rat, singe ! L'homme cria le nom d'une attaque inconnue a la jeune fille et un éclair mauve apparu dans sa bouche avant de foncer vers Tori.

- Baika no justu !!!!

Choji décupla sa taille et se plaça devant Tori. Il reçut l'attaque de plein fouet mais ne souffra pas trop en raison de sa grandeur. Tori ferma les yeux murmura des paroles que l'Akimichi ne pu comprendre et les rouvras laissant voir deux yeux bleus océan avec des éclairs rouges. Choji se sentit hypnotiser par ses yeux qui semblaient s'étendrent a l'infini.

- C'est ma technique héréditaire. Ne t'occupe pas de moi et va sauver les enfants Choji.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais je m'en voudrais énormément si d'autres enfants mouraient par ma faute.

- Mais…d'accord mais fait attention.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis peut-être moins forte que Sakura ou Temari mais je sais quand même me défendre.

Choji parti dans un immeuble en feu pas certain de la vérité de ses paroles. Pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de lui faire confiance. Il se surprit à prier pour qu'elle reste en vie jusqu'à son retour. À quelque mètre de là, le combat faisait rage. La jeune payenne se défendait bien mais ne faisait pas vraiment le poids contre cet homme au visage sans expression. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de l'attaquer avec sa technique héréditaire, mais sa ne semblait pas l'affecter. C'est la première fois que sa arrive, pensa Tori, sans ma technique, je n'es pas de chance de gagner contre un homme de se niveau. Elle ne possédait qu'une autre technique, mais pour qu'elle soit vraiment efficace, elle devait connaître sont adversaire.

- Tu fais sa pour le plaisir tuer des gamins ?

- Oui j'adore les voir appeler leur maman en pleurant, dit l'homme avec un regard méchant.

- Il n'y a rien de divertissant dans sa, dit Tori essayant de garder sont calme devant de t'elle parole.

- Sa m'aide à prouver que j'existe.

- Se n'est rien prouvé parce que se ne sont que des enfants. Tu frappes sur des faibles parce que tu n'es pas capable de t'attaquer à des gens de ton age. Leur niveau est trop élevé pour un simple petit gars comme toi, je me trompe ?

- Oui tu te trompe ma belle, dit l'homme avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, je tue du monde de tous les ages. Nous pourrions encore parler comme sa longtemps mais je sais ce que tu essaies de faire et je ne te dirais rien sur ma vie ma ptite.

- Dommage sa aurait pu m'être utile, dit Tori avec une voix qui essayait de cacher sont inquiétude, mais je peux quand même l'utiliser.

- Peut-être mais elle va être moins efficace je me trompe ?

- Oui tu te trompe mon chou.

Tori sorti un kunai qu'elle avait placé au par avant sous son gilet. Elle le mit au niveau de son nombril et découpa le bas de son gilet ce qui laissa paraître sont nombril et le tatoo en forme de cœur sur sa hanche. Tori fit plusieurs signes assez rapides en priant intérieurement pour que sa marche.

- KUCHIYOSE : KOKORO !!!( Invocation des esprits)

Un brouillard apparu autour des deux ninjas. Mais pas un simple brouillard qu'on voit dans les rues qui annonce une belle journée. Ce brouillard avait quelque chose de pesant. On avait l'impression qu'il pesait une tonne et qui allait t'empêcher de respirer. Peu à peu on commença à distinguer des formes dans cette étrange matière. La forme de main, de pied ou de tête faisait tranquillement son apparition. L'homme masqué ne montrait aucune émotion, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. On pouvait y lire l'inquiétude mais aussi le respect pour une gamine capable de maîtriser la technique de l'eau delà. Soudain, un bras l'attrapa par la taille pendant qu'un notre plongeait son morceau de matière au niveau du cœur. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et commença à respirer difficilement. Il faut que je me ressaisisse pensa l'homme. Il ferma les yeux, inspira du mieux qu'il pu et se mit a marmonner des paroles. La dague qu'il avait d'accrocher a sa ceinture brilla puis deviens transparente. Le voyageur la pris et se mit à couper les mains et les pieds des esprits morts. Au grand étonnement de la jeune payenne, les morts crièrent de douleur et partirent aussi vite qui était arrivé. L'homme disparu puis réapparu derrière la jeune fille.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi, demanda Tori.

- Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas souffert sa ma fait du bien.

Sous le regard horrifier de la payenne, il lui donna un baiser dans le coup et l'assomma.

Voilà !!!!

Je sais que sa été long avant que je l'envoie mais le voilà enfin.

Réponse au com :

Princesse d'argent : Je suis contente que sa te ressemble-Je les surtouts fait comme était ma personnalité et aussi comment je voyais alors on a peut être des point de ressemblance

Topie : Je vais te garder le suspens, mais je peux te dire qu'il en a plus qu'un0

LAISSER DES COMS !!!


	20. Chapter 20 La chambre

Salut!!!

De retours au Hina/Naru je sais que sa fait un bout mais pour vous souvenir j'ai mi un retour en arrière.

Bonne lecture

_**Retour en arrière**_

_**La payenne et le Konohayen se dirigèrent à leur chambre. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils virent une magnifique pièce peinte en couleur chaude. Il y avait une petite cuisine, un sofa, une table et plusieurs chaises. Plus loin on voyait deux portes. L'une d'elles était la salle de bain et l'autre la chambre.**_

_**Hinata : UN LIT!!!**_

_**Sur le lit il y avait un petit mots ou l'on voyait.**_

**_« Sa vous apprendra à me faire faire des tâches ennuyantes._**

**_Bonne nuit._**

**_Kankuro »_**

CHAPITRE 20!!!!

La chambre

Naruto et Hinata se tenaient debout devant le grand lit double qui leur servirait pour la nuit. Aucun des deux n'osait dire ce qu'ils pensaient. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de dormir sur le divan, mais sa voudrait dire qu'il dormirait ensemble. C'est vrai qu'on s'entend quand même bien, pense Hinata, mais de la à dormir ensemble…C'est aussi vrai qu'il est mignon et qu'il ferait pas mal a une mouche…Naruto n'a pas l'air d'un pervers non plus…Y ne faut pas que je me laisse déstabiliser.

- Bon je prends le côté de droit, dit Hinata avec l'air le plus détacher possible.

- Tu…Veux…Dire que tu…Acceptes de dormir…Avec moi?

- On a pas vraiment le choix et y a pas de divan pour dormir.

- Toute les autres filles m'auraient dit de dormir par terre…

- C'est pas confortable par terre…Bon je vais prendre ma douche.

Hinata se rendit dans la petite chambre de bain en prennent au passage sont sac. Quand elle ferma la porte, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait réussi à garder sont calme et de ne pas montrer que sa la gênait. Espéreront juste que cette sensation durait…bon mieux faut ne pas penser a sa et profiter de la douche. Hinata se déshabilla et entra sous l'eau brûlante laissant son corps se faire caresser par les jets d'eau. De l'autre coté de la porte se tenait Naruto. Dans sa tête, il y avait mille questions. Pourquoi avait-elle accepter de dormir avec lui? Pas que sa le dérangeait mais c'était quand même étrange. D'habitude les gens qu'il ne connaît pas n'auraient même pas voulu partager la même chambre que lui. C'est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas Kyubi…il devrait peut-être lui en parler. Naruto entendit l'eau couler et sans savoir pourquoi il rougit a l'idée de Hinata nue avec de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur elle.(moi : pervers!!! Naruto : mais ses toi qui écrit la fic moi : pas grave…pervers!!! Lecteur : fermer la!!! Moi/naruto : gomen!!) Pourquoi je pense a sa moi? Je crois que je traîne trop avec ero-sennin…Tien je vais allé voir Gaara. Le jeune konohayen prit un bout de papier où il disait ou il allait ou et parti dans la direction du bureau de son ami. Hinata sortit de la chambre de bain 20 minutes plus tard. Elle avait échangé sa robe contre une mini jupe et un gilet laissant paraître sont nombril. Je vais avoir moins chaud comme sa, pensa Hinata. Elle regarda autour de elle et ne vit pas Naruto. Hinata se mit à courir dans la chambre d'hôtel faisant des coups de vents qui emportaient sur son passage tous les petits papiers. Ne trouvent pas L'Uzumaki elle prit sont sac et se dirigea du plus vite qu'elle pu au bureau du Kazekage.

Plus loin

Naruto et Gaara se promenaient dans le désert depuis déjà un moment. Sa faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et avaient plein de chose à se raconter.

- Gaara j'aurais une question, dit Naruto un peu perdu.

- Hm?

- Bien…Je vies avec Hinata depuis un moment…

- Et tu te demandais si tu pouvais lui parler de Kyubi?

- Comment ta fais pour le deviner?

- Tu parles d'elle depuis tantôt.

- Ah…dit Naruto un peu gêner.

- Je crois que ses dépens de toi.

- De moi?

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien avec elle?

- Bien…Oui…

- Si tu hésites ses que tu n'es pas sure alors sa ne sers a rien.

- Non! je suis sure!

- Si tu te sens bien tu devrais être honnête avec elle.

- Mais, si elle me repousse?

- Si elle te repoussait ses qu'elle ne t'aimait pas vraiment.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'ignore, je suis bien avec elle.

- La question ses plutôt est-ce qu'elle est bien avec TOI?

- Je ne sais pas je ne lui ai jamais demandé…

- Si tu crois qu'elle tient à toi et que tes sentiments envers elle sont sincère va lui dire.

- J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais!!!

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien pour elle tu as l'air d'être plutôt inquiet et sur la défensive.

- Je la connais pas vraiment depuis longtemps…

- Et alors les coups de foudre sa existe.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète.

- Bye.

Mais, Gaara parla dans le vide parce que Naruto était déjà parti. Un peu plus loin une fille aux yeux blancs courait dans les rues a la recherche de sont ami. Quand elle s'était rendu au bureau, il lui avait dit que Gaara était parti, il y avait moins d'une demi-heure. Ou est-il? Peut-être que je ferais mieux de retourner a l'appartement. Elle se dirigea aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées lui permise vers l'hôtel qu'il partageait. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais depuis que Naruto avait disparu son cœur battait très vite. Est-ce que je l'aime? Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps pourtant. J'ai pourtant l'impression que je le connais depuis toujours. Arriver devant l'hôtel elle grimpa les escaliers menant a sa chambre et entra en trombe dans celle-ci. Là au milieu du salon se tenait Naruto un peu surpris de l'entré de la jeune fille. Quand elle le vit elle fondis en larme devant le regard perdu du blond. Hinata couru vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras le faisant basculer. Naruto se retrouva assez vite sur le derrière avec une Hinata en pleur sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le blond inquiet.

- Pourquoi tes partis sans rien me dire!!!! Cria la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

- Mais, dit le blond perdu, je tes laisser un mot…

- TU VOIS UN MOT QUELQUE PART TOI?!

Hinata n'avait pas fait exprès de crier, mais elle avait eu tellement peur. Naruto la pris dans ses bras et lui flatta doucement les cheveux.

- Gomen. Je voulais parler a Gaara…j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi? Demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

- Je ne suis pas normal…J'ai en moi un... démon…

La dernière phrase fit sursauter Hinata. Un démon dans cet ange blond? Sa ne se peut pas!

- Tu n'as pas de démon en toi…Tu es tellement gentil et joyeux se ne se peut pas…

- Et pourtant ses vrais…Se pour sa que j'ai été surpris quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais dormir avec moi…D'habitude les gens se sauvent de moi…Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me voir, dit tristement Naruto.

Hinata se pencha vers Naruto et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto. L'Uzumaki fut d'abord surpris, mais se laissa aller et approfondis le baiser. Après plusieurs minutes ils se séparèrent a contre cœur pour reprendre leurs souffles. Naruto commença à rire sous le regard étonner d'Hinata.

- Pourquoi tu ris? Demanda Hinata.

- Je trouve juste que se baiser est très différent de mon premier.

- Tu…Tu as déjà embrassé…Quelqu'un? Dit Hinata presque dans un soupir.

- Oui mais je ne l'aimais pas, dit Naruto en riant.

- Pourquoi tu embrasses les gens que tu n'aimes pas, dit Hinata en se levant.

Il ne m'aime pas? Il a fait sa juste pour le plaisir. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Ne voulant pas pleurer devant lui elle se retourna et commença à partir quand Naruto la prit par le bras la forçant à se retourner.

- La première personne que j'ai embrassé c'était Sasuke.

- Tu es Gay?!

- Non c'était un accident. Toi non.

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres. La jeune fille répondit tout de suite heureuse des paroles du Konohayen. Naruto sentit soudain une affreuse douleur dans le cou qui le fit tombé a genou.

- Comme ses mignons, deux amants qui se rencontre enfin, dit l'homme masqué, dommage que c'est la dernière fois que vous vous embraser.

L'homme donna un violent coup a Hinata qui lui fit perdre connaissance et pris celles-ci sur sont dos. Sous le regard horrifier de Naruto, il sortit par la fenêtre en riant…

Voilà!!!

Vous l'avez aimé?

J'ai fait mon premier couple0

Quel couple voulez-vous maintenant?

RÉPONSE AU COM :

Princesse d'argent : Ouai ses environ le but mais la yen a plus a faire disparaître XD ouai ben je supposes qu'il est tellement gros que sa leur fais un peu peur----''

Elder-sensei : oui sa faisait longtemps que t'en n'avait pas laisser je me demandais si ta suivait toujours0pi ben voilà ton Naru/Hina qui par aussi vite quié arriver

LAISSER DES COMS!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21 L’enfer existe : partie 1

Salut!!!

Encore un chapitre

Voilà enfin le dénouement après que toutes les filles se soient fait enlever.

Quel couple vous voulez avoir?

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 21

L'enfer existe : partie 1

_**NEJI**_

Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit ou j'avais aperçu l'homme auparavant. D'ici je ne voyais plus Tenten, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle. Elle a tellement un tempérament fort qu'elle serait capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Je me plaçai derrière le géant buisson. Je pris mon élan et d'un mouvement très rapide je fis face au buisson mon kunai bien placer devant moi. Rien!! Il n'y avait personne pourtant j'avais bien senti une présence. Elle m'aurait remarqué? Pourtant j'ai dissimulé mon chakra, elle ne devrait pas m'avoir sentis. C'est vraiment trop bizarre…Ça doit être un piège! Un cri!!!! C'est la voix de Tenten. Aussi vite que je pus je composa les signe de ma technique héréditaire.

- BYAKUGAN!!!

J'ouvris mes yeux et regardai autour de moi. Au loin je vis une personne monté Tenten sur son dos et s'apprêter à se téléporter. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je cours le plus vite que je pouvais pour arriver a coté d'elle. Quand j'y arriva enfin l'homme se retourna et me regarda avec un sourire mauvais.

- Lâche la immédiatement!

- Ou sinon quoi tu vas me mordre, dit l'homme en ricanent, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi et tu le sais.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lire mes pensées et votre intimidation me laisse froid. Je n'es que faire des sornettes d'un homme même pas capable d'assumer son visage.

- Je ne le cache pas parce que je ne l'assume pas. Je le cache parce que comme sa je peux me promener dans les rues quand je l'ôte et personne ne remarque. Même les chasseurs de primes ou les ninjas ne me reconnaissent pas. Vous ne voyez qu'un simple habitant normal, mais je cache en moi la mort et l'enfer. Je suis partout et nul part, je suis peut-être ton voisin ou ton ami tu ne le sais pas.

- Je reconnaîtrais ton regard peut importe ton habillement.

- Ah oui! C'est à cause de ta technique héréditaire qui te permet de tout deviner? Sache qu'elle n'est pas s'en faille si je ne me trompe pas. À cause de la tache que tu as sur ton œil n'est pas? Donc, tu es une insulte pour ta famille parce qu'au lui de voir a 360° tu vois a 355 °

- COMMENT TU SAIS SA ?!

- Je te les dis, je suis partout et nul par. Je connais tout et rien a toi de ne pas te mettre dans mon chemin.

- Atten..

L'homme disparu dans un nuage scintillant me laissant derrière lui, complètement perdu. C'est une charade? Je suis partout et nul par…Je connais tout et rien…J'AI TROUVÉ!! Il faut vite que je prévienne le tenchokage ses urgent…mais je ne sais pas l'horaire des portes ses Tenten qui là…Bon temps pi je rentes a Konoha. Tsunade pourra sûrement me donner l'horaire.

_**Shino**_

L'homme prit Kagami dans ses bras. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire! Je couru vers Kagami et l'homme masqué avec mes bras devants moi. J'invoquais mes insectes qui sortaient tranquillement par mes bras et mon cou. Je donna un violent coup de pied dans les jambes de l'individu se qui lui fit échapper Kagami.

- MUSHIKAME NO JUTSU( Technique de l'amphore d'insectes)

Kagami se retrouva entouré de tous mes insectes. Sa formait une sorte de bulle protectrice autour d'elle. L'homme eut une expression de colère puis plus rien.

- Tu en peux plus l'atteindre, dis-je.

- L'impossible n'existe pas, dit l'homme, tant quia de la vie y a de l'espoir.

Il sortit son épée de sa ceinture et colla un parchemin dessus. Il y a plusieurs signes que je ne connais pas dessus. Il marmonna des paroles que même en me concentrent je n'arrives pas à comprendre. Sa lame devient mauve! Il la mit en haut de sa tête et frappa de toutes ses forces sur ma bulle protectrice. Mes insectes tombèrent raide morts sur le sol laissant un trou dans mon bouclier. Il se pencha pris Kagami sans que je puisse faire, quoi que se soit et disparu dans un nuage scintillant. Merde! Je devais la protégée et sa m'étonnerais que ce combat soit dans leur cour. Un cri! C'est celui de Aino! Je cours le plus vite vers le son. Je vois défiler devant moi les paysages que j'avais traversés il n'y a pas si longtemps. Quand j'y arrive enfin, je vois devant mes yeux impuissants, Aino disparaître dans un nuage scintillant. Ou sont les gamins? Pas le temps de penser à sa il faut vite que je retourne a Payen no Kuni prévenir le tenchokage! Mais, je ne connais pas l'horaire des portes! Tant pis je retourne a Konoha.

_**SASUKE**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit un Sanin légendaire! Ce n'est qu'un vieux en manque de sexe! Un cri! C'est celui de Sakura! On dirait que Jiraya la lui aussi entendue. On part tous les deux a courirent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le crie. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas seulement tombée ou un truc comme sa parce qu'on va avoir droit a une série de pervers et matcho.

- AIE!!

Le cri m'était sorti tout seul. Je viens de recevoir un Kunai en plein dans l'épaule et le sang commence déjà à couler abondamment. Jiraya se place en position de combat a coté de moi. Je perçois encore un cri de Sakura. On se fait attaque?! Je reprends mon souffle et avec les quelques connaissances que je connais en medic-nin je me guérir le mieux que je peux. J'ai seulement réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie mais ses déjà mieux que rien. Bon il faut maintenant que je réussisse à me lever debout. Un petit effort me fait horriblement mal! Si je retrouve cette épais qui ma lancer se Kunai je vais le tuer lentement pour qu'il souffre! Sakura est en danger je n'es pas le temps de m'occuper des hommes autour de nous. Jiraya a l'air de bien se débrouiller. Je reconnais enfin un le sanin légendaire. Je lui fais signe que je vais aider Sakura et il me répond par un signe de tête. J'essaie de m'enfuir, mais un homme aux cheveux orange me retient. Désoler mon grand je n'es pas le temps de faire joujou peut-être plus tard. Un coup a la mâchoire, un autre dans le ventre et pour finir un dernier dans le coup. Voilà il est K.O! Je cours le plus vite que je peux vers l'endroit ou j'ai perçu le crie un peu plus tôt. Arriver, je vois Sakura complètement nue dans les bras d'un drôle de type qui la regarde perversement (je sais pas si sa dit). Ce regard me donne envie de meurtres. Pourquoi? Peut importe la colère l'emporte et ôte mon masque impartial.

- Lâche la!

- Hum…un poulet a réussi à sortir du poulailler. Tu me r'appelleras de les tuer.

- Tu ne pourras pas, ils vont déjà être mort.

- Dommage alors je me défoulerais sur la belle.

- Je t'interdis dit toucher!

- Se n'est pas moi qui la veux…mais je pourrais peut-être demander à se qu'elle devienne ma femme. Je suis sure que la progéniture serait magnifique.

Sens est trop! Je cours sur l'eau pour le rejoindre et je réussis à lui donner un coup sur les genoux se qui le fait échapper Sakura. Merde! Elle va se noyer! Je plonge pour aller la cherché sous le regard amusé de l'homme. Je la retrouve enfin et la ramène sur le large. Elle ne respire pas! Je commence la respiration artificielle. Un! Deux! Trois! Quatre! Cinq! Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle commence à se refroidir! Cette sensation me fait frissonner mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je souffle deux fois et vérifie sa respiration…Toujours rien! Je recommence et encore une fois cette sensation me fais frissonner. Elle respire! Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et je me tourne vers l'homme qui n'a rien dit depuis tantôt.

- Tu aurais pu me tuer, dis-je, pourquoi ne la tu pas fais.

- Je dois la ramener en vie et je ne sais pas comment faire la respiration artificielle!

- Meurs!

Je ne me contrôle plus! Je commence les signes de ma technique mortels.

- CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!

Mon corps devient un géant chidori. Je peux sentir le chakra sur celui-ci. Je cours vers l'homme et je perçois de la peur dans son regard.

- ALORS TU AS PEUR!!!! PAUVRE PETIT CHOU!

- OOOTOKO TATE NO JUTSU( La technique du géant bouclier)

Un énorme bouclier en eau apparu devant lui. Je fonçai dedans avec toute la force que j'avais. Quoi! Je n'arrives pas à le traverser! Ses impossibles. J'ai oublié de me concentrer et tout mon chakra sens va. Le bouclier par en même temps que ma dernière parcelle de Chidori. L'homme rit de bon cœur.

- Bravo tu m'as fait utiliser ma technique le plus forte de protection. Tu devrais être fière.

Il disparut et réapparu derrière Sakura toujours inconsciente.

- Mais ce n'est pas assez fort pour me vaincre.

Il disparut dans un nuage scintillant avec que j'aille eu le temps de réagir. Merde! Sakura avait l'horaire des portes! Je ne peux plus rentrer…Je vais retourner a Konoha, Tsunade s'aura sûrement quoi faire. Espérons que l'Hermite sois toujours en vie.

Voilà!!!

J'ai rien a dire lol

Réponse au com :

Princesse d'argent : Ses mon premier couple et j'étais pas sure que c'était bien mais tu me rassuresa fait un vote Neji/Tenten…Les filles tu ne sauras pas avant un bout mais je crois que tu vas avoir une surprise sur ton perso…Je t'en dit pas plus0

Topie : Lol mais sa serai quoi ton deuxième choix de couple? Je sais, mais sa me tentais pas de m'attarder sur le stupidité de Naruto…Mici en voici un troisième lol.

LAISSER DES COMS!!!


	22. Chapter 22 L’enfer existe : partie 2

La suite!!!!

Désoler si sa été long ses que j'écris une autre fic en même temps0

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 22

L'enfer existe : partie 2

_**Lee**_

J'ai mal à la tête. Cette douleur est horrible. Qu'est ce qui ses passer? Tous mes muscles sont endoloris…Sa me revient. Un combat contre l'homme masqué…J'ai utilisé ma technique la plus forte contre lui et il l'a tout simplement évité. Ensuite je fus projeter contre l'arbre et plus rien. Sachiko…j'entend sa voix…Elle souffre…je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux pourtant j'aimerais tellement l'aider. On ne devait pas bouger…Mais elle a voulu agir. Toujours comme sa, impulsive et sur d'elle. Pourtant le tenchokage nous avions dit de ne pas intervenir. Mais, en voyant tous ses gens souffrir, elle n'a pu résister. Comme moi, je n'aurais sûrement pas supporté sa longtemps encore. Elle a juste craqué avant moi. Un autre crie. Allez fait un effort et ouvre ses foutu yeux. C'est sa…Un peu…je commence à la voir…Elle est coucher par terre…l'homme est a coté d'elle…Il lui dit quelque chose mais je ne comprend pas. Un dernier effort et je vais les avoirs ouverts au complet. Elle me regarde, Sachiko sourit. Pour qui? Moi?

-Je suis…Rassurer…Tu es en vie…Lee.

Elle croyait que j'étais mort? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis évanoui? L'homme se retourne vers moi. S'il m'attaquait je ne pourrais pas contre attaquer, mais je préfères qu'il m'attaque moi au lieu de Sachiko. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas…j'ai juste pas envie de la voir mourir. C'est la première fois que je ressens sa. C'est étrange…que me dirais Gai-sensei dans ses moment la? C'est la flamme de la jeunesse? Sûrement.

- Alors mon beau tit gars, on est sortit de ses songe? Un peu trop tard j'allais justement emmener la dame. Tantôt ton geste était très courageux. Mais, aussi tres stupide. Un brin de courage pour trois brins de folies.

- Je vous laisserais pas l'emmener!

- Et que vas tu faire? Me cracher dessus. Tu n'est même pas assez fort pour étirer ton bras. Quand tu iras mieux va dire a sa famille qu'il ne la reverront plus jamais. Ou du moins plus jamais la même.

Que veux t'il dire par la? Que va-t-il lui faire. Va si Lee tu n'as pas fait tout ses entraînement pour ne pas être capable de te lever. J'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse une tonne. Je n'arrives même pas à le bouger. Il la prend dans ses bras et je ne peux rien faire. Qu'est ce qu'il fait? IL L'EMBRASSE!!! De qu'elle droit ose t'il embrassé ma Sachiko. Ma? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ma? Il disparaît…Je suis seule…Il la emener avec elle…Je me sens vide…Gai-sensei aider moi…

_**Shikamaru**_

On bouge a coté de moi…Un poids se retire du lit. Où va temari? Je ne l'entends pas marcher ni m'observer. Pourquoi est-elle entré dans la salle de bain? Elle voulait me faire une blague? Pourtant elle avait l'air aussi surprise que moi. Son regard est allé…Non ne pense pas à sa. C'est elle la vicieuse pas toi. Bon peut-être que je la regarde un peu dormir mais ses toute. Je n'ai jamais aimer cette fille. Aller ouvre les yeux et affronte là. Ou est-elle? Je ne les pas entendu partir et elle ne marche pas si silencieusement que sa quand même. Comme durant le combat, elle disparaît complètement. La fenêtre est ouverte? Ne me dit pas qu'elle ses sauver. Je me penche pour regarder, mais ne voit rien. Attends! Là-bas ses quoi? On dirait une silhouette d'homme…il a dans ses bras une fille. Avec 4 couettes…TEMARI! Il la kidnappe? Pas le temps de réfléchir je prend même pas mon étui a kunai où ma chemise et je sors par la fenêtre. La froideur de la nuit me frappe aussitôt. Je ne les vois presque plus. Il faut que je me dépêche. Je cours le plus silencieusement possible vers eux. Elle ne peut pas disparaître. Pas maintenant! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense sa? Non ne pense à rien, il faut que je me concentre. S'il la transporte, il va avancer moins vite donc j'ai l'avantage, mais l'homme doit connaître la ville alors que moi non. Sa fait un partout. On a chacun un point positif, mais j'ai beau être plus rapide s'il prend un raccourcis ou un chemin étroit et que je ne le vois pas il aura l'avantage. Où est-il passé? Je ne le vois plus. Aie!!! J'ai mal au dos…Je regarde derrière moi et voit l'homme qui transporte Temari. Il a un kunai en main, je mets ma main sur mon dos…c'est chaud…et mouillé…Je saigne sûrement…Oui ses dû sang. Il m'a poignardé je n'es pas été assez prudent et il m'a repérer. Depuis combien de temps?

- Est-ce que cette minette t'appartient?

- Lâche la immédiatement!

- Oh quel ton autoritaire. Tu devrais le garder pour tes petits copains. Tu as l'air intelligent. Peut-être c'est toi qui va les guider jusqu'à moi et leur petite amie.

- Comment sa?!

- Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi intelligent finalement. Temari n'est pas la première que j'enlève et ce n'est pas la dernière non plus. D'ailleurs il faut que je me dépêche, il m'en reste encore 5 a kidnapper. Bye et fait attention de ne pas mourir d'une hémorragie.

L'homme disparaît dans un nuage scintillant sans que je puisse faire, quoi que se soit. Alors il a enlevé les autres? Sa m'étonnerai que les gars puissent se défendre contre lui il a l'air très fort. Peut-être du niveau junnin ou Sanin. Il faut que je prévienne le tenchokage que ses ninjas sont en danger. Mais comment? Je n'es pas la carte. Tsunade c'aura sûrement quoi faire même si ses une fille elle est quand même l'hokage de se village. Mes yeux se ferment…Pourquoi? Ah j'avais oublié que j'était blesser. Je ne peux plus me relever. Une voix…qui est-ce?

- Tout va bien aller.

_**Kiba et Asuma**_

Du bruit…Dommage je dormais si bien. J'ai encore rêvé que j'embrassais Usagi. Depuis que ses arriver je rêve toujours a sa…pourquoi? Ce n'est qu'un baiser et en plus c'était pour me guérir. J'ouvre les yeux et je ne vois pas Kurenai et Usagi. Ou sont-elle allé? Peut-être prendre un bain…Asuma n'est toujours pas là…c'est étrange je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais je n'es pas son genre d'arriver en retard. Pas comme Kakashi, Asuma est ponctuelle et d'après Shikamaru son un bon sensei. Un peu étrange mais un bon sensei. Parfois j'aurais aimé l'avoir a la place de se stupide Gai. Se qu'il peut me tanner. Ce que je trouves étranges c'est qu'il y a plein de fille ninjas a Payen no Kuni et presque juste des gars a Konoha no Kuni( sa ses de ma faute XD) un bruit. Il y a quelqu'un dans les buissons. Les filles? Sa m'étonnerais…l'odeur est masculine. Je prends discrètement le Kunai que j'avais placé sous mon oreille. Un, deux, trois, go! Je lança le kunai ou j'avais sentis l'odeur…Rien! Il est parti…c'était un paysan…non j'ai senti une grande quantité de chakra…trop grande pour une personne n'ayant jamais suivie de cour ninjas. Je ne sens plus de présence et ce n'est pas mieux. Un cri! Non deux! Kurenai et Usagi. Je me lève d'un bond et cour en direction de la rivière. Les deux filles sont évanouies dans les bras d'un homme masqué. Il ose toucher à ma Usagi il va payer! Ou est Akamaru…il ne m'a pas suivie…tantôt il ne sais pas réveiller alors que d'habitude il remarque le moindre petit mouvement de feuille. C'est pas normal.

- Je resterais bien à parler avec toi mon tit, mais a cause de tes copains j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps et je ne peux plus me laisser distraire. Au revoir!

Non! trop tard il a disparu. Je suis vraiment nul! Kurenai et Usagi se font kidnapper, Asuma disparaît et Akamaru ne se réveille pas. Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Je fais toujours le fière devant les gens, mais la je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…Naruto ou Sasuke eux sauraient toujours comment agir. Je suis vraiment nul. Un autre bruit! C'est à mon tour…je ne me laisserais pas faire. Une main…Tacher de rouge! Des cheveux….ASUMA!!

- Asuma-san est ce que vous allez bien?

- Pas…le temps….ou sont les…fi…Filles??

- Elles se sont fait kidnapper, dis-je honteusement, je n'es pu rien faire…

- Se n'est pas de ta faute…l'homme est très fort…je les affronté pendant plusieurs heures mais il n'a montrer aucun…signe de…fatigue.

- C'est là que vous étiez pendant tout se temps!

- Oui désoler de vous avoir inquiéter.

- Où est qu'ils les emmènent?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on ferais mieux de retourner a Konoha….

- On les laissent tombé!!!!

- Non bien sûr! Mais, on a pas la carte ni l'horaire des portes et on sais que Tsunade et Le tenchokage( PAS DE NOM!!!!) on un moyens de communication.

- D'accord….mais qu'est ce qui ses passer avec cet homme pendant tout ce temps?

- Je te le raconterais plus tard…Aide-moi à me lever et si je deviens un poids pour toi abandonne-moi là.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais!

- D'accord Asuma-sensei…

Voilà!!!!!!

Extrêmement en retard je sais mais j'ai beaucoup de travaille et d'examen en se moment--

Gomen!!!!

RÉPONSE AU COM!!!!!

Princesse d'argent : Tu le sauras pas bonne chance pour ton bac en retard lol

Topie : Un shika/tema? Le même que ma sœur

LAISSER DES COMS!!!!!!!!!


End file.
